Love Me If you Dare Hanabusa Aido
by Black-Emperess
Summary: Kicked out of more than ten schools so far because of her 'sister; Freya finds it hard to believe that this school will be any different. However, she finds out that the vampires she's used to arent the vampires she's about to meet. And one is persistant.
1. Chapter 1

The morning had been long. VERY long. And it wasn't helped along with your cousin cursing in Greek that she wanted to hang the cabin crew for dropping hot coffee on her Gucci jeans. Not to mention the fact it looked like she had a little 'accident.'

The problem was quickly fixed with a pit stop at the girls toilet's where she quickly changed clothes as did you for reasons known only to your old teacher. The ten hour flight had been difficult...or was it twelve hours? You couldn't remember, but while you splashed cool water on your face to wash away the impurities your gazed on your reflection in the mirror.

A unique mixture of long and short hair framed your head, the shortest strands kept at a pointed fashion that layered your face while the longer, much longer hair was divided into three; two side 'fringes' and the longest hair at the back was pulled into a very short braid before letting loose the rest. Silver clasps held your hair together, but they were never enough to keep the rebellious strands in order. Two long fringed tresses of fringe hung outward like window wipers while two thinner antae struck upward from the crown of your head.

That wasn't the reason you were being cast strange looks; it was the somewhat white hair that looked like water had frozen along the edges of your hair in a blue hue. That, coupled with crimson coloured eyes startled anyone who cared to look. Albino? Perhaps. You weren't entirely sure, but you encouraged the label where ever you went in order to calm people. You didn't need trouble in regards to your appearance.

A disgruntled moan echoed from someone stumbling up next to you.

Where you were as pale as a snowflake, this person looked like a walking flame. Long crimson hair flowed down her shoulders and settled into two parted ponytails reached as far down as her ankles. The curls twisting at the sides of her cheeks gave her a somewhat impish appearance while her steady emerald coloured eyes narrowed in irritation at the basin filled with cold water,"I can't believe that idiot steward dropped coffee on my lap!!"

"Calm down Fay he didn't do it on purpose." you soothed, trying to calm down your irritated sister who was busy fussing with her uniform. It had been decided that you, Fay and two other individuals were to go to a boarding school, hoping that the change would knock some sense into the four of you. The reason for the decision? Your sister had convinced one of her many obsessed admirers to torch the school you had all been attending. And when the police and fire brigade set about putting out the fire Fay stood laughing triumphantly in front of the school as if she had just won a game.

You would never forget the look on your grandmothers face. The anger and disappointment...

"Well it's so stupid!! We didn't have to go all the way to this god forsaken hole to a god damned school!!"

"You brought this on yourself Fay." And us. you added mentally.

"Yeah well that dean deserved his school torched!! Do you have any idea the crap he kept giving me?! That son of a horse jockey called me a hag!!" her furious voice nearly a hiss as she fixed her socks in quick haughty jerks before straightening up and fiddling with her hair,"I swear, grandma blows everything out of proportion."

"Burning a school to the ground is not 'blowing things out proportion' Fay." you chastise, well aware that the number of women in the bathroom had dwindled to a stunned old lady who was busy gaping at the two of you.

Fixing her curls Fay sucked out a sigh,"Oh blow the old fart to nirvana and back; Lets just get to this damn school and get this over with. Does this uniform look ok to you?" her question was accompanied by her stepping back, gesturing to the uniform your old teacher had offered you both.

It was something out of an anime cosplay convention. Sailor Fuku.

"Yes Fay, it looks perfectly fine. Lets get going before we miss our taxi."

/three hours later/

After the fight Fay had had with some old biddy trying to take the taxi you had both managed to get to the new school without any problems (or fights) and funnily enough you were quite surprised by the place.

Curious green eyes appraised her surroundings, Fay's unintelligible mumble of 'nice set up' summed up the place perfectly. It was huge. Sprawling territory of grass and concrete intermeshing perfectly as the building nestled itself comfortably into its surroundings. The woods enshrouding the area was just as impressive. A somewhat gothic Victorian setting with spires and statues on each outcropping at the older side of the building while the rest seemed to be fresh, new, but aged to make it fit with the old brick.

You had to admit, the place was very impressive, but now the problem of where the hell you were supposed to go cropped up and you would be damned if you let Fay lead the way. She had the natural instinct of finding trouble where ever she went; a natural little hell raiser she was prone to stirring up trouble for her own entertainment. Just by ibeing/i, Fay had the penchant of enchanting men and getting them to fight over her...like the goddess Aphrodite who used love as a weapon to bring the world crumbling down to its knee's.

Flashing a toothy smile the red haired teenager gestured around herself like a five year old abundant in sugary energy," I'm not in the mood to listen to some old fart telling us to be good little kiddies and attend all our classes so lets say we blow this pop stand and find us some ifun?/i"

What Fay considered 'fun' could be split into five categories; Torching something, Torching someiONE/i, bewitching boys, starting fights and your ultimate favourite (not) was the penchant for pissing people off.

Fay sauntered off with hips swaying in the common minx-on-the-hunt fashion. It wasn't her fault she looked disarmingly cute and attractive; it was the moron who fell for her cute and harmless guise that was in for a hell of a ride. To put it into lamance terms Fay was a natural disaster. Like a tornado that ripped through a city and left nothing unscathed when she was on the hunt and the worse part was no one ever saw it coming.

You had your own problems to deal with. With your overly buxom body the number of people who paid you notice increased drastically, more so where your hair was concerned. After all, how many people had hair that was potentially silver yet tinged off into an icy blue?

Cross Academy seemed to filled with nothing but perverted looky loo's who were either openly drooling or becoming a permanent fixture to the surrounding campus. Walking past them was even creepier; they would turn their heads mechanically in order to follow your rather irked and stiff form as you tried to hurry away from the eerie pack of weirdo's. However; where you were unnerved by the attention Fay was revelling in it.

But something kept niggling...you were forgetting isomething...

/i

"Hey, look, they have ash tree's, cool huh?" Fay's bubbly statement drew your attention; she was being weird again. An uneasy smile littered her face as she pointed at the magnificent tree's clustered on campus.

"Fay they're tree's. Get over it. We need to find the principle's office."

Her overdramatic sigh flitted past her parted lips before a roll of her eyes indicated that she wouldn't argue," Besides; we need to find Hunt and Demetri."

ibuThat./b/u/i caught her attention. Grinning broadly like a cat cornering a mouse, she flung her arm out in an over enthusiastic fashion," Well what're we waiting for? Lets go to the principles office!!" turning on her heel the excited red head took off at a quick pace, right before your cool calm voice stopped her in place," Do you even iknow/i where the principles office is?"

Her sudden jolt to a full halt answered your question. This was going to be a ilong/i and bdifficult/b day.

/Cross office/

"Hmm..Do you think they were delayed?"

An older man hunched over his desk piled high with numerous documents as he cast his brown coloured eyes to the clock fixed on the wall above the doorway. He looked quite young, and with his green ensemble he was even more decadent. But everyone knew that the odd man was the one and only Headmaster Cross.

The other occupant in the room was a young boy with short blonde hair messily strewn across his forehead as his blue coloured eyes shone with boredom. While the other individual happened to be his cousin who sported even messier strawberry blonde hair and orange eyes which were now casting a level look towards the headmaster,"Well..did you give them directions or even a campus map?"

The ensuing silence answered his question.

Kain sucked in a sigh before tapping his finger against his elbow,"Well who are the new students?"

"Two girls and two boys. All four are soon to be Day Class students."

Upon hearing the 'two girls' comment the blonde jumped up from his seat, arms stretched above his head while a wide grin split his face,"Well lets go look for them!!" before anyone could stop him he had darted out the door faster than any of the occupants could yell out a 'no!!'

Eyes closing in irritation Kain glanced wearily at his Headmaster who nodded his head in answer to the unasked question,"Go get him before he does anything more that will add to your punishment."

/3rd person, with Demetrius/

This place was rather big, unbelievably so. Which was why the pale haired teenager ambled through the hallowed hallways with a rather perplexed expression on his face. 'iDamn this is bad./i'

He had no idea that finding the principles office would be this difficult. If he had, he would have come the day before and got things sorted out. Unfortunately his older brother Hunter had decided that sleeping off the jet lag was more important. Worse; Hunter had disappeared on him the moment he set foot on campus. A rush of students had careened past them and separated them both before they had a chance to so much as utter one blasphemous syllable.

So now, the younger male was ambling aimlessly through the building, trying vainly to find the office. Each room seemed to be busy, or the doors closed. He frowned at the open door ahead of him; there were students bustling around the room, no teacher present it seemed and they were busy horsing around. Two students seemed to be behaving at least, he noted. One was a young girl with brown hair and the other a boy with hair like pure mercury.

Well, if he didn't ask now he'd never find the damn office.

Fixing a soft and engaging smile in place Demetrius stepped into the room and tapped the young girls shoulder without hesitation. Raising her head off the table she looked up at him and blinked blankly, obviously wondering whether she was dreaming or not because the young boy in front of her was rather pretty and even more attractive,"Shitsurei shimasu; Misete kudasai to the principles office?" (excuse me 'equivalent to -pardon me-' / please show me)

Her blinks increased rapidly; the boy next to her was glancing him up and down with a squinted glare...but it soon wavered before he put his head back down on the desk and went straight to sleep, leaving the girl to answer his question.

"G-gomen nasai!! I didn't mean to stare!! Um, chotto matte kudasai-"(Im sorry / please wait a moment) the girl turned to her companion, elbowing him rather roughly making him grunt in irritation before she whispered in a hushed tone to him.

These two were odd. But they were his only chance at getting to the office. Demetrius was a punctual creature, he didn't like giving a bad impression; especially if the person would come in useful at a later date.

"No way i'm not going to that damn office." came the males grumbled response as he buried his face in his arms and blocked out the haughty noise the girl released,"Don't be such a baka Zero!!"

"Uh-uh. Not going."

"ohhh!!" the red tinge on her face accented her eyes perfectly. When noticing the rather intense look she was receiving the girl smoothed out her expression to one of nervous amusement,"Uh, the principles office you say? So desu ne... i'll take you there directly. Follow me." (let me see.)

Demetrius flashed a delighted smile prompting a huge blush to careen onto the girls face,"Yoi." (good)

/Zero's pov/

Zero's cold mercury gaze slanted up and down the young mans frame; he was above average in the looks department; soft white hair pitched down in a rather unique hair style that cut off below his jaw in delicate points with antennae flicking outward near the crown of his head. The usual untameable cows licks or so he assumed. But it was the rather calm, peaceful aura he exuded from his acidic green eyes that disarmed anyone who looked at him.

The cutesy smile and genteel manner of speaking already had his popularity soar into the sky which was prompted even higher by his bishoenen(sp?) appearance.

The girls in the classroom were already whispering to one another and giggling behind their hands. The newcomer already had the beginnings of a fan club forming right under his nose, yet he remained blissfully unaware of it.

Zero's nose twitched before he reclined back in his chair now dismissing the new arrival as a sheep and not a wolf. Well, he didn't care as long as the guy didn't cause him or Yuuki any bother. It meant that he wouldn't have to blow his head off.

/back to you/

"Faaaaay. We've been walking for twenty minutes, can't we stop a bit?" your whine earned a prissish growl from the impish girl who whirled on her toes to fix you a glare. Sweat already beaded on her forehead which meant she was falling prey to the sunlight beaming mercilessly down on you both,"I...i guess we can."

Flumping to a sitting position you took in big greatful gulps of air; this place was crazy insane big. It was a wonder anybody found their classrooms never mind the more essential area's. It was like being an ant in an anthill. You had no idea where to go or even where you were, but by god you had to get to the 'queens chamber.'

"Byoki desu." Fay groaned, hands crossing over her stomach. (I'm sick)

"Yeah you are sick; sick in the head."

"As, soo desu ka, you want me to run off on you huh?!" (oh, i see)

"Don't be an ass Fay, we should have just waited at the front doors or something."

The twin groans you both huffed out scarred the air,"This is insane..." pushing back onto your feet you dusted off the dirt on your legs and the back of your skirt,"Lets look for someone and get directions."

Fay wasn't listening. She was staring at something. Eyes damn near popping out of her head.

"Fay are you listening to me?!"

She didn't respond. Instead, she raised her hand and pointed. The action was a strange one, for Fay was not the type to suddenly go silent and use hand gestures to communicate unless they were of the 'two fingered' kind.

Following the direction that her finger was pointing in, you choked back a gasp at the rather large...billboard. Written on that particular billboard was large loopy writing embolden and bright so that even a centipede could read it,'i - Main Building, Headmaster Kurosu's office. Come see me whenever you need any help./i'

Well...idamn./i

"...We're going to die aren't we?"

/- - -/

It ilooked/i like a normal office. Well, a normal office idoor./i

It didn't take very long to find the right place, what with the large billboard and the rather unique plaque's pointing you both in the right direction. Fay had been more freaked out by the billboard than you had and was now apprehensively eyeing the door as if it were a bomb waiting to go off in her face.

"I don't like this...what if he's a nut job?"

"What if he's not?"

She sent a scathing look in your direction,"You know what i mean."

Another few minutes were spent staring at the door...

"...You knock."

"no iyou/i knock."

"You."

"YOU."

"I'm telling YOU to do it."

"Shorties before tallies."

The twitch in her eyebrow was saved and filed away to your memory banks. It was rare for you to tick off Fay, but when you did, it was worth the cussing.

"I said YOU knock the damn door."

"You."

The fact was, you were both terrified of what lay beyond the simple door and neither were prepared to take the first step. Fortunately, you didn't have to. Your salvation came in the least expected form.

"Ah, Fay, Freya, you made it." Head twitching up you spotted the other individual sharing in your and Fay's punishment,"Hi Demetrius, where the hell were you?"

He gave one of his award winning smiles before chuckling in a good natured maner,"Lost. And you?"

"Ditto."

Fay skipped over to the teenager and locked her arms around him. He stood a good few inches taller than her, and his small gentle smile relaxed your tension...slightly. It wasn't a good thing that Fay and Demetrius were reunited once more. They were the key problem to your turbulent life.

It was the laugh that frothed forth from Demetrius that you should watch out for. His little grins were just as big a concern, because when either one of them showed up; it meant he had either DONE something, or he was iPLANNING/i to iDO/i something.

"You look well Demetrius; you choose that or?"

He glanced up at you, his acidic green eyes were nothing like Fays; Fays eyes held darker green layers the same way an emerald's colour would change depending on the light source. Demetrius's eye's were as pale as they were dreamy. You would be reminded of the sea at times, then a forest glade, or a grassy hill. But it was the iway/i in which he iused/i his eyes to manipulate people.

Those green decadent orbs lulled the target into a dreamy state if they were male, females just went gaga over his rather pretty looks. So while the target was either drooling over his good looks or his hypnotic eyes, he would then use his sweet smiles and rather magnificently good manners to entice his victim into doing whatever he wanted.

The little technique was valuable whenever he or Fay got into any trouble. Which happened often.

As a person Demetrius was an immaculate dresser, making even a garbage bag look damn good. Today he had opted for one of his relaxed uniforms. A slick black blazer smoothed over black pants while the crisp white shirt exposed at the split of the blazer contrasted peacably against the black. The red tie he had affixed to his neck collar seemed too short to be considered a tie, it was more along the lines of the ribbon adorning your and Fay's uniform. A little band aid peeked out from under his hair; he must have been smacked in the face with a tree branch again. He was rather prone to that.

His gaze shifted from you to the door,"Ah, this is the principles office?"

The rather silent girl who had been too busy staring at both you and Fay suddenly snapped to life. "Oh!! Yes!! This is Headmaster Cross's office!!"

The rather dull glare the ditzy brunette earned from Fay spoke exactly what was on your mind; 'No fucking duh Sherlock.'

The girl strut forward, grabbed the handle and flung it wide open before ushering you all inside to see a young looking man behind a desk and an even younger looking man standing rather bored in front of said desk.

The six foot or so male glanced over his shoulder and you practically screamed with relies upon seeing the small blue eyes darker than the sky at night,Hunter!!

Scuttling over to the male you lock your hand over his wrist and remain standing there for as long as possible as the strange man smiled brightly while everyone else took their places. The strange girl stood on your right while Hunt stood on your left.

And as was customary, Demetrius took the helm. Bowing as was the custom the rather amazing young man spoke fluently in japanese,"Gomen nasai, we had not meant to be late Mr Cross."

The principle flashed a heart warming smile, not at all vindictive or malicious by any means,"Irrashaimase." (welcome) "Did you find your trip here comfortable?" the principle had a rather long set of hair pulled into a loose ponytail; he reminded you of a character in Magical x Miracle, the caustic and rather strict undersecretary. Although it did appear as if your new headmaster did not have a strict bone in his body, but you knew not to take appearances for face value.

His innocent question had Fay pursing her lips and you feared she was about to loudly complain about the rather horrid trip in a screaming and wailing fashion. But she smoothed out her expression into a pleasant, rather air headed expression, one that signalled the complete switch to 'nicey nicey' mode,"Of course Headmaster. The flight was a little trying on the nerves but it's good to be on solid ground again."

His rather brown-or was it orange? eyes flickered over each and every one of you. Your hand was locked around Hunt's wrist like a child clutching her security blanket, which, coincidentally was what Hunt happened to be in your case. He was your security blanket, the shield, the faithful dog that chased off any persistent guys who would not leave you alone.

"O Genki desu ka?" (How are you?) he seemed concerned by your rather shy demeanour, and his direct question had not helped. In fact, you shifted closer to Hunt, half your face hidden behind his strong powerful arm before squeaking back a reply,"Hai, g-genku desu." (i am fine.) in your mind you were screaming for him to not speak to you again. Such was your rather embarrassed behaviour he gave you a leave of absence from his rather steady gaze before flitting back to Fay and Demetrius,"Now then; i've already set up Hunter's documents which he has signed."

The muscle spasm in the well built eighteen year olds face was brought about by the full utterance of his name. Turning his royal blue gaze on the headmaster he cleared his throat before speaking a low, unconcerned voice that vibrated inside your head pleasently,"Hunt."

The blank blinks the headmaster pitched had Demetrius clamouring to the rescue,"He means that he would prefer you call him Hunt. He dislikes people using his full name for personal reasons."

And by god he had damn good reason.

"As, soo desu ka. gomen Hunt. Now then, if you would introduce yourselves and sign these documents we can be underway." (oh, i see )

Fay, taking her cue from there, flashed an innocent smile while interlinking her hands together," Fay Harman, wonderful to meet you Headmaster Cross."

You shied away again when his eyes flitted over to you. Hunt wormed his arm around your back and pressed his hand to your mid back before inching you forward slightly so that you were completely revealed in all your terrified glory,"Don't be shy."

"F-Freya Harman." After the soft stutter you bolted straight back behind your protectors arm, this time locking your own around his boulder sized bicep.

"Now now, i wont bite. Come come; you needn't worry so Freya." he was trying vainly to coax you out from behind Hunt...it wasn't working. If anything, it was spooking you even more.

Frowning very slightly, Mr Cross contemplated on the rather strange behaviour; if you were afraid of him, then how would you handle the various day class students? And then there was the Night Class students...

Face brightening up Mr Cross lifted one of the many documents from his many piles of ever mounting paperwork and held it out to you,"If you could come out for even a moment to sign this i would be very grateful Freya."

Demetrius was already signing his and Fay was busy shooting the 'get on with it' look. Fidgeting rather uncomfortably you inched out from behind Hunt, who gave a supportive grunt and allowed you to approach the desk (all over three steps) before reaching out to take the paper and the pen the headmaster had extended. When grasping the pen your hand came into contact with his; the startling fact was his hand was very soft, warm and gentle.

Flying through the paperwork as fast as possible you felt slightly more at ease in your surroundings. You'd have to get used to this man, he was after all your headmaster and if you were going to be a shy devil around him then multiple problems would no dought arise.

"Okie dokie!! Now that that's out of the way i would like to introduce you all to Yuuki Cross, my daughter!!" flourishing towards the girl who had so far remained quiet throughout the meeting you now took in her slight frame, short hair and friendly peach coloured eyes. She seemed nice,"Wonderful to meet you!!" she chirped, smiling as broadly as the headmaster who now looked delighted,"Yuuki is a Prefect of the Day Class dorm and i hope you all get along swimmingly!!"

The headmaster's eyes drifted over each and every one of you; what he was looking at was obvious. He was eyeing the collar's around your necks with uneasy curiosity, probably thinking it was some sort of fashion statement,"Umm..." the words never formed on his lips, he just kept eyeing the garnet coloured collars with the silver triangular catch. The collars the three of you were wearing were nothing compared to Hunters whose looked like a mean ass Rottweiler's collar complete with unfriendly spikes.

Demetrius knew what was coming and so headed Mr Cross off at the pass,"Ah, these are...how shall i say? Rather important to us." his fingers touched the silver clasp lightly, gently, like a lover caressing his woman,"You must forgive us for we cannot take them off. It's a tradition among our families and we bid you to understand we have no intentions of disrespecting you or the rules; but we cannot remove the collars. Gomen nasai." he bowed, light head dipping just below the desk before making a rather subtle motion with his eyes for you and Fay to do the same.

It didn't take a genius to figure out he was only buttering up the Headmaster, but he and the prefect were absolutely taken by the amount of unfounding respect the four of you were showing.

Hunter had bowed on cue along with the rest of you; he may seem like the kind of guy who would beat the crap out of a bystander for no apparent reason, but he was actually quite a nice guy whenever you got past the rather miserable facial expression.

Standing upright your humble red eyes portrayed your apology. But it was more an apology for the hell your sister and Demetrius was going to do that would drown the poor man in paperwork up to the ceiling,"I apologise for any future problems that may arise Headmaster. And the collars...it's not easy to explain but it is a family tradition that we cannot break."

The prefect smiled softly at the headmaster before giving a cute giggle,"Well i'm sure it wont be too much of a problem would it Headmaster Cross?"

Mr Cross was in the middle of shaking his head in a negative. But upon seeing the smile on the prefects face his own had lit up like a christmas tree; and with a speed that stunned even you, the young looking headmaster practically iflew/i over the desk and the sudden feel of strong pressure squeezing the air out of your lungs earned a shrill squeak before your face was buried rather forcefully against a soft garment thus plunging your world into a muffled darkness.

"Ohhhh such cute students i have!! Of course its perfectly alright!! I would never ask any student of mine to disrespect their culture or heritage!! And Yuuki!! Your just so cute that i can hardly bare it!!"

The sound of rasping came from beside you as the hug grew tighter. Oh goddess!! Make it stop!! MAKE IT STOP!! the tight embrace disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Light flooded back into your eyes as you choked on the air being gulped down in hitching rasps. Naturally your hand grasped at your throat to ease the tension while your bewildered crimson eyes darted to your family;

Demetrius looked downright horrified at what he had seen and 'horrified' was not an expression Demetrius exhibited on a regular basis. Fay's eyebrows had pitched up so high on her forehead that the scarlet lines joined her hairline and Hunter was busy blinking in what you assumed to be shock though it did not visibly show on his face.

Your gaze drifted over to the Prefect, Yuuki was it? She seemed to be recovering a hell of a lot more quickly than you for she was giggling up at the headmaster who was shuffling some documents around before lifting up one page and squinting at it.

So...the headmaster had just...what was the term? iGlomped?/i Yes that was it; the scary, freaky, sick in the head principle had just tag teamed you and the prefect in what would otherwise be described as a Glomp Attack.

Fay's eyes filled with glistening tears as she bit her lip, finger curling under her lower lip as she sniffled rather adorably at the headmaster with the freaky personality,"Headmaster sama; how could you? You hug Freya but leave me out in the cold?" her voice was filled with the hurt of an innocent five year old.

The older male was disarmed immediately before his arms flew out wide and he swept your sister up into a tight and dramatic hug,"Oh Fay san i apologise!! I would never let any student of mine feel left out!! Forgive me!!"

Ohhhh...that looked ipainful./i No wait. It ibwas/i/b painful. Rib crackingly painful. What the hell was Fay playing at?

Releasing your fairy of a sister onto her feet, the Headmaster turned with a rather bright smile and held out the page to Yuuki,"Yuuki would you do me a big favour? I know it's a lot to ask and i had been meaning to send word to you about this but would it be alright if you showed your new classmates around? Just until they get used to the building. And don't worry, i will contact all your teachers to tell them you won't be attending; if Zero is willing he may also help." he flashed his smile on the four of you,"If you have any questions just look for Yuuki Cross or Zero Kiryuu, they are the prefects of the Day Class dorms and will be more than happy to assist you with any problems you have."

The peculiar headmaster addressed Hunt with an even and cute smile that caused his eyes to glisten,"Hunt, i will have one of your fellow upperclassmen show you around and you will be able to meet up with your cousins at lunch time. Now scoot little ones!! Education awaits!!" his hands making the sweeping 'shoo' motions irritated you slightly, but it was the leaving Hunt to this strange man that scared you more. But you hadn't a chance to object for Fay had sidled up close, arms locking around your waist and you found yourself being led out of the room without protest.

"Ikimasho." (lets go)

Eyeing the smiling girl you cleared your throat and grasped her attention immediately before shifting closer, hoping not to draw the attention of the prefect of whose name you could not for the life of you remember,"What was with the dramatics Fay? You hate older men."

Her toothy grin flashed before her hand dipped into the secret alcove of her skirt pocket before jerking out something that jingled. The object was encumbered with numerous metal objects that had sharp and blunt edges. The loop was being twirled on Fay's finger as she giggled demonically,"Swiped his keys. Never know when they may come in handy." she bragged in a low voice, quickly pocketing her booty just in time as Yuuki turned to her group of rather beautiful classmates with a bright smile in place,"Well i'd like to take you all on a tour of the school straight away but i think i should take you to first period so that you know what room to go to in the mornings and then i will take you all on a tour. Is that ok with you all?" her friendly brown eyes glistened with childish delight as everyone shrugged in a non-committal fashion.

No one really cared about the tour, or the classes. Fay and Demetrius would be too busy plotting and planning escape routes..not that the place wasn't riddled with them. The place was huge and it would be damn near impossible to find anybody, especially individuals with a knack for staying hidden when they were planning something.

Following the little prefect was easy enough; compared to you, Fay and Demetrius, the girl was tiny. Your longer legs allowed the three of you to keep up as easily as smashing an egg against concrete.

The numerous doors and hallways passed by in one blur, needless to say you were bound to lose your way again but hell you would have fun doing it. The prefect would pause and look over her shoulder with a sweet smile in place as she made sure the three of you remained together.

It didn't take her long to find the classroom, that or you were so spaced out that you weren't really paying attention.

"Uh, Yuuki san!! I need the bathroom!! Could you show me the bathroom like real quick!!" As strange as it was Fay was smiling as if in pain, her eyes shut tight while her smile remained crooked, Demetrius clamped his arm around her and you found yourself shoved into the classroom and mere minutes later found yourself sitting next to some strange boy with Smokey black hair and half brown eyes. He was presently staring at you...and it was annoying.

What you couldn't get over was the perpetual silence. the teacher had run off for some reason and you were the centre of attention. Which meant you were trying to distract yourself by gazing out of the window and daydreaming...How could Fay ditch you so fast? Not to mention Demetrius being with her...that was bad...really, really bad. Hopefully her potty dance had been genuine...you hoped.

The voices crescendo into a curious chatter as most eyes darted from the doorway to the crimson eyed beauty staring out of the classroom window in a daze. You caught snatches of conversation without even trying;

"Is that the new student? She's beautiful!!"

"I heard there were about four new students."

"Is that hair even natural? It's iblue./i"

"Of course it is!! its more a silvery platinum not blue."

"Who cares? She's a hottie!!"

"Yeah she is very attractive; where does she come from?"

"I think she's an albino; pale hair, pale skin and reddish coloured eyes. All trait's of an albino."

"Are you sure she's supposed to be here? She looks like she'd fit right in with the Night Class students."

The chatter was immediately halted which drew your attention. Everyone had stopped mid sentence, mouths either open or held in an appropriate 'o' shape as their heads and eyes remained transfixed on the individual standing silhouetted in the doorway. Scarlet hair streamed down the persons back and parted in two as the identical silver hair bobbles tied them tidily in place. The emerald chipped eyes were fixed on you while the rather triumphant smile was darkened by the aura of mischief she was no dought simmering inside her mind.

Oh god... the urge to slam your head into the desk was overwhelming.

Fay sauntered towards you; hips moving smoothly from side to side like a hypnotic pendulum as her intense green eyes held your crimson orbs of dulled annoyance. Her sailor fuku was fitting her little cutesy act; the red ribbon accenting her red hair as she stopped beside the desk, eyes slanting toward the young male sitting in the seat next to you, his jaw open with awe. Fay wasn't a firm supporter of the human race. To her they were toys, objects, possessions that were either useful in practical ways or something for her to break for her own entertainment. This boy, was neither. But he did have something she wanted, which meant-

Brow smoothing out, eyes widening into a rather disarming puppy hued pout. Fay held the tips of her fingers to the crest of her chin before batting her eyelashes at the stunned boy,"Excuse me, I know this is alot to ask but could you let me have that seat? Its just that i dont know anyone here and i would really appreciate it if you let me sit next to my sister. It would mean the world to me." her free hand shifted from her side and rested calmly on the young mans hand.

The second her hand touched his the skin of his face erupted pure red before he jumped up immediately from the seat and stepped aside, giving up his seat to the pretty young woman who had just played him like a piano,"o-o-of course!!" he blurted, eager to please the rather attractive girl.

Faking a faint blush Fay reached out to take his hand in both of hers before lightly kissing the tip of his fingers in a way that she never actually allowed her lips to touch him, only brought them close enough for him to assume she had,"Thank you so very much. You are such a kind young man." batting her eyelashes again Fay dropped herself elegantly into the vacant seat while the student swayed dreamily down the aisle, his thoughts filled with the ruby haired cutie rather than the fact he had just lost his seat to said cutie.

Yup. Fay had a way with the men. It was second to nature for her. They always fell at her feet like lovesick puppy dogs, begging for her attention in the only way they could, which varied depending on the person and how far they were willing to go; arson was one of the attention grabbing attempts...let us never speak of it.

Turning a triumphant smile on you Fay released low chuckles similar to a purr of a jungle cat,"I still got it." she cooed, blowing on her crimson nails that she had filed into cute oval shapes. She was hoping to grow them long enough for her to sharpen into claws. Not cats claws but...vampirish claws, like the vampires in Blood Trinity.

"Well there's not much effort needed to manipulate these people; they seem like lack wits to me." you mumble back, fingers lacing together as the nervousness settled into your squirming stomach. You didn't like the attention you were being paid; it bugged the hell out of you. It wasn't as if you were...never mind. You and your sister were goddesses compared to the other girls here, not that some of them weren't pretty or anything like that, it was just that...well you two were like exotic animals compared to the rest of them, which was the beginning of a new headache.

You could understand their fascination, their awe, their...jealousy as some cases ay be; but what you could not understand was the amount of chattering they did. It was as if they had nothing better to do and where the hell was the teacher?

"Wow they are so...dumb." Fay mumbled, watching as one of the male students fell flat on his ass when Fay smiled at him...right before the cup on the teachers desk imagically/i tipped over and splashed down the boys face.

Everyone stared blankly at the boy. Fay giggled into her hand, green eyes sparkling with dark knowledge. "Stop that." you hiss, eyes narrowing at Fay who was too busy giggling uncontrollably to respond.

One of the many faceless students edged over with two of her friends flanking either side of her. The dark coloured eyes raised to meet Fay's questioning green ones,"Would like to come over and talk with us? We'd like to be friends."

Again, some books on the desk of a student imagically/i shifted off the desk and slammed exceedingly hard on one of the students feet earning a shrill curse before he hopped around, clutching his foot.

These people were out of their tiny little minds. They didn't iactually/i believe you and your sister were normal did they? I mean come on!!

Fay flashed breath taking smile that caused the girls hearts to skip a beat,"Of course i would!! That would be wonderful!!" Shifting gracefully off her seat the ruby haired temptress glided through the aisles, her lackeys following close behind her with looks of pure awe on their faces.

Yes, these idiots had no idea.

Three particular students were writing rather furiously in their notebooks, looks of excitement splayed all over their faces. One of the onlookers bent down to listen to the three people who were now allowing the other students to listen. The girl who had bent down jerked up and screamed with excitement;

"YES!! of COURSE i want to join their fanclub!!"

The shrill scream drew everyones attention. Silence reigned...for ten seconds.

"Oh my god!! They are so pretty!! I'm gonna be in their fan club too!!"

ibFanclub?!/i/b

"I wanna join!!"

"Me too!!"

"Don't forget me!!"

The mad crush of students converging on the table of three, scared the living hell out of you; two boys and a girl were quickly writing down names of those who wanted to join the club set up in your, Fay and Demetrius's honour. The flailing of arms, legs and pitching of skirts was like watching sharks in a feeding frenzy.

This little obsession could grow into something very dangerous...and the fear growing steadily in your warm bosomy chest warned you that things were about to get a hell of a lot more difficult and for once, it wasn't Fay or Demetrius's fault.

Your lowered head only descended further towards the surface of the desk, Fay had escaped lightly, she was busy chatting away with some of the students without a care in the world. She was completely oblivious of the fanclub growing steadily and steadily bigger as each and every class member put their names down. Your natural instincts were screaming at you to get the hell out of there. Fay may be used to such behaviour of squealing fangirls and fanboys, but you were more than horrified by the feeding frenzy...

Shifting your leg out from under the desk you slowly raise yourself off the seat and walk calmly towards the door. The door was close..so close you could taste the freedom. But the question of where to go flitted into your mind like a taunting moth fluttering around a light bulb. You would just keep walking, go where ever your feet took you and if you got lost you could signal Fay or even Demetrius. They'd come looking, it was a natural thing to do when family concerned.

The wall on the right hand side was littered with elegant paintings, amateur ones you presumed, due to the way some of the paintings were portrayed. The whole class was in an uproar, too busy to notice the icy haired student floating by light as a feather and making not so much as a squeak on the floor. There was however, one student standing aside from the rest of the flock. From the height, you assumed it was a girl, then again the skirt clinched that anyway.

From behind the person was quite short, her hair even shorter, fashioned like a boys but long enough to look feminine if she wanted to curl the locks of black. She was wearing something akin to your uniform, the only difference being that her skirt wasn't as fluffed out as yours and Fay's. That probably had something to do with the lack of curves the girl was devoid of. But you weren't concentrating on that, you were solely focused on the door you intended to get to and run out of.

The girl was fiddling with her cuff, fixing something apparently, before letting her arms hang loosely at her sides. For some reason the action drew your attention. You didn't know why, but it did. There was nothing strange or out of place...except...a black pin, fixed to the cuff of her sweater. It was black, thin and fashioned in an intricate design, a flower. It wasn't tiny, but it wasn't huge either. Just big enough to catch someone's eye if they knew what to look for.

Squinting at the small pin, the design was a flower, a black flower, a black idahlia./i

Your head snapped back up, pace slowing down even more so that when you came close to her you could listen for anything indicating that your assumption was correct. You didn't need to wait long.

"Midnight?"

The smooth calm voice murmured carefully causing you to come to a complete stop and eye the be speckled girl with her back to you. She was gazing at one of the paintings, but her eyes were on you, her head not even a fraction of the way turned as she waited for a response.

Pausing had been a mistake if it wasn't what you thought that word meant. To anyone else the girl was merely staring at the painting a student had done in an art class no dought and hung up their work on the wall. Sidling up next to her you too acted as if you were staring at the painting in the same curious way she was before murmuring very quietly so as not to be overheard;

"Twilight."

The strange girl lowered her head and released a sigh of relief before tilting her head slightly in your direction allowing you to see her face,"Thank god, i thought you and your cousin's were from Circle Midnight. I was almost afraid to hope."

"No, we're from Twilight. Unity."

Bobbing her head she smiled back,"Unity." It was a common greeting among your ipeople/i and it seemed that this one was definitely one of them. Her eyes were a honey brown, big and soft like the skin of a horse. But you, with your ability to see someone instead of what they looked like, could pick out distinct hue's of purple orbiting the brown. The purple meant she was of close birthright to the direct line.

"What's your name?" you question, ruby eyes softening from their normal wall of 'keep the fuck away' when mobbed by a class of freaks. Stifling a lop sided smile the girl nodded her head in response to your question,"I'm Shinsei Seion. So your a Harman, i'm very blessed to have met one of the direct descendents of iher/i, i'm truely honoured." She looked like she was about to bow but paused, thinking better of it and shook her shoulders to ease some form of tension that had built there.

"Shinsei? Thats...Sacred. You're from the sacred line? Thats amazing, your from the 'sacred serenity', your name reflects that perfectly, i've heard a great many things about various members of your family." your gushing sentence was hushed but excited all at the same time.

Seion gave a small laugh, half hearted but a good attempt none the less,"Maybe, but its no where near as amazing as a Harman member. That in itself is practically royalty. And from the many stories i've heard the Harman line are the most po-"

"Hey isn't that Seoin? Why's she talking to Harman san?"

"She's just looking for attention; ignore her, she's ugly."

"I always thought she was a guy, i mean come on, she sure ilooks/i like one."

"She's probably a tranny."

"Hey someone go invite Freya over so we can talk to her. She doesn't need a dork like Shinsei bugging her."

The statements so blatantly aimed at your fellow sister made your blood boil in anger. How dare they judge Shinsei based on her looks?! And 'dork'?! who the hell were they calling a dork?! Seion was worth a million of ithem!!/i She was better than all of those idiotic day class students combined!!

"Um excuse me?"

The soft and sweet voice that drifted into your ears made you grit your teeth together. A dark shadow had shifted into Shinsei's eyes; sadness was easily detected as well as the clear presence of acceptance. This girl had accepted what these edacious people thought of her, she knew there was no point in trying to tell them otherwise, they would only laugh even more at her. How idare/i they?!

"Sumi masen Harman san?" (excuse me)

Turning around fully you panned your eyes down to see a young girl with mousy brown hair flowing down her shoulders and tied back with a red bobble. She was a strange looking one, a little scar penetrated her temple diagonally across and it looked as if she had done a good job hiding it with foundation but with someone like you, it was easy for you to spot the physical flaw,"Nani?" you responded coldly.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over and talk to me and my friends." she gestured to the desk where most of the students had swarmed to sign up to the new fan clubs. They were all smiling and grinning goofily.

Out of the corner of your eye you could see Shinsei's shoulders slump.

You flashed an ice cold smile on the girl, eyes hardening into bloody diamonds as you bared down on the girl who shrank back in fear,"I'm sorry but in case you hadn't noticed i'm having a private conversation with my friend Seion kun so if you wouldn't mind, please don't bother us."

The girl released a pitiful squeak before scuttling back to her group who were all gaping in shock. Right before the bubbling noise of chatter burst loose once more;

"My god!! She spoke to you!!"

"Thats so cool!!"

"She's so awesome!! And well mannered too!!"

You resisted the impulse to slap your face,"These people are morons."

Seion's face dimpled in amusement while giving a shake of her head,"Yes they are, but just wait 'til the end of the day. You'll see just how stupid these people are."

Giggles burbled forth from your throat...Shinsei was giggling as well, her hand on your arm as she tried to keep her giggles low,"Did you isee/i the look on her face?"

"She looked ready to wet herself!!"

Your new friend released a noise halfway between a snort and a giggle,"They really are gutless wonders, but thank you, no one's ever stood up for me before." her eyes showed humility and thanks.

Eyebrows crossing over in confusion it struck you as odd that no one had ever been nice enough to defend Seion,"Never?"

She rolled her eyes and shoulders simultaneously, her eyes on the chattering group of monkeys,"Well, not since i came to this school at least."

"So...how long have you been here?"

Nose crinkling in thought Shinsei tapped her fingers against her arm,"Lets see...about five months or so. I transferred here due to some family havoc."

You grimaced before smiling,"Same as us then. But you haven't been here very long though; whats this place like?"

She cast a weary glance in your direction, arms crossing over her stomach before puckering her small lips while debating on giving you her opinion or the 'oh its absolutely great!! You cant go wrong in this loony bin!!',"Honestly? The building and facilities are amazing. The equipment is top of the line, the food is first class, the dorm rooms are nice and the perks are pretty good."

" Downside?"

" The people are narrow minded idiots. The teachers are ok but a number of them are stuffy old ass's and go out of their way to make your life a living hell. The headmasters a nice guy but he's too much of a klutz and an air brained git. In short; welcome to the local loony bin." she sighed, giving a meak smile before glaring at the sudden shriek one of the day class girls let loose,"Ohmigod!! Ohmigod!! Its Aido san!! And Akatsuki San!! Ohmigod!!"

What happened next not only stunned you but horrified you. You barely heard the sarcastic,'and it starts.' from Seion before the ear splitting wails of excitement deafened you and every other animal in a hundred mile radius as every student lunged for the window.

"Ohmigod it IS Aido and Akatsuki san!!"

Your blank stare was directed to Seion who pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose,"The Night class students." was her enigmatic response.

Curiosity gnawed at your innards...right before you iactually blooked/i/b at the situation. Every single female student and few male students were glued to the window. You and Seion were no more than five steps away from the classroom door. There was no teacher, no prefect to whose name you had once again conveniently forgotten and Fay was busy scowling at the screaming mass of teenagers while her follower's semi-circled her but cast curious glances at the window every now and then, unsure if they should stay put or join their comrades in their daily night class worship.

A sharp hum dragged you back to reality as Demetrius seemingly popped up out of no where and eyed the excited mass of students with bored curiosity,"Naked modal convention?"

"Nope, Night class students breaking the rules." Seoin responded before adding,"Unity." as she quickly picked up on his origins. Flashing a friendly smile Demetrius held out his hand,"Unity." shaking comfortably you sucked in air and breathed it out again,"You think we could escape while the 'natives' are occupied?"

Seion's hooded gaze flitted from the students to the door, calculating, assessing whether the risk was worth it,"Yeah, the teacher wont be back anytime soon anyway and the prefects are missing in action it would seem." she summarised succinctly.

Passing a nod at your new friend you cross the room as quickly and quietly as possible and yank Fay from her group of momentarily stunned audience who were now gazing out the window with the same awe and admiration as the rest of the air headed class,"Lets get out of here." you hiss, Fay's green eyes still mingled with anger at the sudden distraction before nodding in agreement.

"lets blow this pop stand." Fay's statement summed it up perfectly; while everyone's attention was directed elsewhere, the four of you snuck stealthily out of the classroom and out onto the school grounds.

You froze, realising something,"Wait...what about Hunt?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while, anyway here's that update. And thank you everyone for your support!! I'd mention names, but it would take up a lot of room so i will mention you in the chapter i'll be posting in a few minutes.**

_Necrophelia_ is defined as someone who has sexual intercourse with dead bodies.  
_Freya_ is a Norse Goddess of love and Beauty, the equivilant to the Greek Goddess Aphrodite.  
_Fay_ is usually transcribed as a term for fairy, elf's, or sidhe. It is also a known pet form of the name Faith.  
_Hai_ means yes in Japanese.  
**Sorry, i keep miss-spelling Seion so be patient with me. I think i got all the corrections when i re-read it three seperate times in Microsoft Word. I was horrified by the number of mistakes i made with miss-spelling. One more thing i have noticed; i cant spell perilously but i can spell ostentatiously? Damn.**

**And sorry, if you see letters in places it shouldn't be, it was my use of code. cringe i dont think i got them all, so sorry.**

_Redfern_ was one of the Witch's persecuted in the Witch Hunting times, only the surname was spelled _**Redferne**_; maybe i will make the change? More info next chapter. I smell a plot point-a-coming!!

_T__he Night World...love was never so scary.  
The Night World isn't a place. It's all around us. It's a secret society of Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, and other creatures of darkness that live among us. They're beautiful and deadly and irresistible to humans. Your high school teacher could be one, and so could your boyfriend, in fact, even your next door neighbour could be a Night World person._

_The Night World laws say it's okay to hunt humans. It's okay to toy with their hearts. It's even okay to kill them. There are only two things you can't do with him._

_1) Never let them find out that the Night World exists.  
2) Never fall in love with one of them._

_And this is a story about what happens when the rules get broken_.

* * *

Freya were terrified at first, the campus was humongous, the students were as crazy as the headmaster and now she realised that one person from her group was missing in action; presumed dead.

...

Alright, that was over dramatic, Hunter was most definitely not dead; perhaps severely wounded and bleeding out? Bleeding out of his ears to be exact.

If the girls reaction to the window and whoever the night class were anything to go by, then she knew that things at this Academy were far from normal. That, bothered the blue haired girl, as well as the rather...odd behaviour of the students when she arrived to the classroom and again, if they were any indication as to what school life was going to be like then she was going to have a rough time.

"So what do we do now? We have no idea about the buildings or the size of the campus, how the hell are we supposed to find our way round anywhere?"

Seions calming brown eyes flashed from under her fringe before turning to glance at the fuming red head; she was a rather quiet person, introverted, but she seemed rather friendly, towards THEM at least" I've been here for five months."

Of course!! Seion would show them around!!

Her gaze tilted to the ground where grass shoots were struggling through the cobbled stones," And even I can't find my way around."

Shit.

Fay's tumultuous hair weaved in the light breeze that trickled past. Her nose was thrust forward to take in a big gulp of air to tease her senses; a Hearth Woman loved nature, it gave them power, gave them strength and helped them with their spells.

Cross Academy may have been completely cut off from the outside world, but at least it had plenty of open spaces with tons of tree's and plants. There was, no doubt, an abundance of wildlife, which summed up pretty nicely for Hunt who needed to eat some of the local wildlife at least once each day to remain in good health.

The ranting and raving inside Freya's head escaped even the mild conversation about the advantages of using human's in spell's went completely over her head. If she couldn't find her way around this...this...CONTINENT, how the hell would she find her way to her dorm? And then there was her ability to store information...she COULDNT store information, not unless she were reminded day in, day out and then, and only then, would she be able to independently find her own way around.

But that was ok, she'd just wander, and pray that she would be able to pick up of distinctive marks that would lead her to where ever it was she wanted to go.

For example; some of the trees had rather interesting shapes, the bark itself was twisted in a knotted formation that looked almost like a human face, so all she had to do was remember these quirky sorts of things and she wouldn't get lost, or, at the very least, she'd know roughly where she was.

Ok, twisted angry looking human tree is closest to the school with the freaky gargoyles. Now lets see what else we got.

The place was quite large to be fair and it would take some time getting used to. The school grounds seemed to span on forever with winding cobbled paths that led out onto the grounds where the tree's themselves provided peaceful little niches here and there while even a few fountains were plotted in the centre. One, strangely enough, was in the shape of a large bird of some sort and was spouting the water from its beak.

"Where are we going?" Freya mumbled, irritated by the sudden lack of conversation.

Seion's hard brown eyes turned and softened considerably when she met Freya's bleeding red ones; every hearth woman had their weakness. Sorority, being the first and foremost weakness and strength. To a hearth woman, all women were 'sisters' and this owed greatly to the inner structure of a hearth woman's upbringing. One sister defended another regardless of who it was they were defending the sister from.

The enemy of the state always came in the form of either a human or a vampire. In the beginning, it was always vampires, but as the centuries flew by the top spot was given to the humans, vampires coming in at a close second.

Hearth women did not hold well with other vampires, the reason behind this was mainly due to the heart of the ancestery of witches. The queen witch, Hecate had two daughters who were the leaders of a clan of humans. Both sisters were complete opposites of one another, like night was to day. Maya being night and Hellewise being day.

Witches only really had daughters, but on rare occasions a witch would have a boy which made it quite obvious that the girl to boy ratio among the race was heavily unbalanced. This usually led to the witch girls taking human husbands.

Hecate's daughters were special. The two witches were, in the same way that human catholics would view their God and his remarkable followers, saints who had helped create a safe haven for witches. This of course actually took place in the stone age. Odd, yes, but those were the facts.

One sister, Maya, wanted to find the spell for immortality. Even back then the urge to live forever had been all too real for humans and witches alike. But for a witch, that possibility was closer at hand than it ever would have for a human. Her twin had even helped her try to find a spell.

They found a way, but it had terrible consequences and Hellewise refused to help her.

Stealing four newborn babies from the clan, Maya performed a ritual and drank their blood, believing that she wouldn't have to eat or drink anything ever again. Unfortunately, that was not what fate had in store for her.

She got the immortality she wanted, oh yes, but in her greed and desire to become immortal, she had unwittingly unleashed the first vampire on the unsuspecting world. It was at that time that the most trustworthy man in the clan happened across her, bloodstained and with four lifeless babies around her.

He panicked, as was the typical male fashion, but he wasn't able to do anything for the newfound Maya had pounced on him faster than a snow fox on a hare; and it was also then, that the first vampire convert was created.

The first convert was still living and widely known among the Night World. He was alive, even to this day and he was also on the vampire council. Due to his insurmountable knowledge Thierry Descoudres was a force to be reckoned with, but he held a soft spot for humanity, perhaps born of the fact that he himself had once been human, or, it may have had something to do with his human soul mate. For a vampire, especially converts, age was a key to power. With age came power and no one dared cross Thierry because of this.

He wasn't a bad one compared to the other converts or lamia. Thierry respected the witches and showed them courtesy, this stemmed from his birth, for Maya's sister Hellewise had been an accomplished healer and saved many of the humans in her time, many from his clan. She was also the one who drove Maya away in order to protect the people; twin or no, Maya had committed a terrible deed and so was punished with exile.

Thierry, was put into a deep sleep, until the human girl he had killed was reborn again. The reason behind that was...fuzzy, for no one knew for sure why he wanted to do this for a human, people could only speculate. Witches and Vampires tangled throughout history stemming from the two sisters who were practically at war with one another. Hence the blood feud between the two races.

But, this was short lived for the Vampires could not bare children and one of the most prominent vampire, Hunter Redfern, didn't like the idea that his lineage would die with him.

Freya openly scoffed; stupid moron.

Witches were especially achieved creatures and it was the blood feud that caused many to be killed, but they took their fair share of lamia down along with them. Hunter Redfern sought out the Witches and offered a truce; the number of people killed on each side was high and due to this they agreed and did a blood tie. Through this, Redfern took a Witch as his wife, and she bore him...all girls.

Garnet.  
Lily.  
Dove. Half vampire and half Hearth Women.

It was this union that caused other vampires to take a witch as a wife, and it was this 'fad' that caused the race to intermingle and spawn interesting relatives...a blood tie was a special bond and not something to be taken lightly, but full blown mating proved to be more interesting than the adults had ever anticipated.

However, the Night World had initially been created when John Quinn was converted. The human had fallen in love with one of Redferns daughters, Dove. Of course, Redfern, would sooner die than have his daughter be with a human and so, they converted him.

In those days, devils were easy to see and in the first few minutes of waking from his deep sleep (brought on by the body changing) he knew then what had happened and fled from the Redfern home to go to his father. A pastor.

A pastors duty in those days, were to drive out devils.

It was through this unfortunate incident that the Night World was founded, for Dove had been killed by the human puritan in the late 17th century. John Quinn's father had been the human that split the world. Dove had been the daughter that had not become a merciless vampire like her sisters. She had been too gentle and that was what killed her in the end.

'iIt was the witch in heri' Hunter Redfern had said,'ithat made her too delicate for this world./i'

Freya and Fay were from the direct line descended from Hellewise which more or less made them both royalty, not only that, their grandmother was the high Crone of all witches, the most important and prestigious title bestowed on a witch. It was because of the fact that Freya and Fay were direct descendants that the witches point blank refused to allow a vampire to take either of them as a wife, they wanted the direct line to remain just that; PURE.

Although, they DID get some pretty interesting relatives out of the vampire/witch union, Hiro being one of them. Stupid hyper active lamia, Freya wondered vaguely who he was bugging the crap out of, now that she had been shipped away. Oddly, she missed the freaky little monkey.

"Freya, what're you daydreaming about this time?"

Two sets of green eyes were looming perilously close to her face before she registered just how close the others were and pounced backwards in shock," Dammit!! Don't do that!!" she snapped, forehead creasing in anger as they perked their eyebrows ostentatiously," It's not our fault you weren't paying attention. We're here."

Red eyes blinked blankly, then turned to survey your surroundings. It was a lovely building, with cropped pedestals with high rise cross ways that led to upper floors and veranda's. Even the doors were old fashioned and the corrugated roof looked like it could be used as a boardwalk," Where is 'here' exactly?" she asked pointedly, still having no idea as to where they were.

Seion smiled that evil, thought provoking smile of hers," The canteen. The dinner bell is about to go."

How long had they been wandering around? Because her feet, were KILLING the rather tired beauty. Who knew that a single thought could stretch into so many other thoughts that entangled at the base and loop-de-loo'd round and round so many times that she would lose time so fast that she was surprised she didn't have wrinkles," I hope Hunt's alright."

Fay cast a lazy glance over her shoulder, one that Demetrius mimiced," He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"Besides he might even be in here." Demetrius insisted, still with a gleam of despair and concern in his teal coloured eyes of green. He knew how dependant Freya was with Hunt, he was like a security blanket for her. But Demetrius also knew that it was high time the tall shapely witch maiden got over that dependency and struck out on her own.

Pushing the doors open the group of four were treated to a gentle back draft of air that carried tantalising smells to their noses. The instant reaction to this scent was the sudden burst of saliva flooding into the chamber of her mouth.

Only half of her attention took in the large open room that had various table arranged in rows with plain school chairs set up on both sides while the few table that were designed in a circular shape, occupied corners, again, this was to save on room.

Only a hand full of people were present; some scattered in small groups and others sitting solitary. Seion played with her glasses before tilting her head to one side," Shall we? Before the lunch rush comes and we get crushed."

Her advice had been a sound one, for the idea of those girls and boys flooding in and crushing the four teenagers appealed little to them. A few of the girls already seated glanced up and it suddenly caused their eyes to widen and sparkle. One of them reached up and fluffed her hair, pink flooding her cheeks as her eyes locked on the person behind Freya.

iWhat on earth are they looking at?/i she pondered, only turning her head to see what the fascination was. All she saw was Demetrius who raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the sudden interest," Something wrong Freya?"

Freya shook her head; those girls had no idea what that 'sweet' looking young man was capable of.

"Eh, no, but it seems you've already got fans." she turned back round and followed her sister. It wasn't hard to locate her red head which happened to be at a large open serving area where the dinner ladies were. Each wore a white sleeveless coat and a hair net. Hygiene reasons no dought, but they seemed friendly. One smiled at Freya, her brown eyes matching her dark hair as they approached," Um...what is there to eat?"

Fay's emerald eyes squinted at her sibling, a haughty sigh escaping as she held her head higher and tapped her foot," What's on the menu?" she stated bluntly, short temper already shortening.

The dinner lady dubbed 'Doe' for her eyes, smiled even more," You must be new so i'll tell you how it works. The menu consists of set meals. There is a starter, main course and dessert. Set A today is yakitori. Set B is curried udon with a mixture of vegetables and meat. We also have Houji or green tea."

Fay's eye's narrowed further, she didn't like set meals, she didn't like anything that was picked out FOR her. She liked choices, she liked variety, if she wasn't given that, then she would turn pretty nasty, pretty fast and Freya could already see the first warning signs.

"Excuse me miss, is there any chance that we can choose different meals instead of the set meals?" Freya asked as calmly as she could, but much to her ensuing chagrin, she could her the almost desperate tone corrupting her otherwise faint voice.

Doe cocked her head in Freya's direction and as anticipated, her eyes widened quite a bit," Ah, hai, that can be done too. But most students choose the set meals, keeps things going you know?" her eyes travelled over the five foot six seventeen year old with the peculiar hair and eye colour.

Freya was used to this sort of behaviour. If it wasn't her strange colouring then it was her rather shapely body that got attention. So after a few years of open mouthed gawking from humans, she had learned to put their reactions into the trash bin of her mind. Who cared what humans thought? So long as they kept their hands to themselves they were of little concern to her.

"Ok, what is there to choose from?"

She smiled broadly at the polite young girl whose appearance would cause people to insinuate that she was as rude as the Night Class students who believed their appearance gave them the excuse to behave like asinine bastards," I'll tell you what, i'll get you all a copy of the weekly lunch menu and you can choose."

The woman disappeared into the back, leaving the four hungry teenagers standing waiting. Freya glanced cautiously at her sister whose foot tapped out a steady rhythm. Her slight frame was cocked to one side, one leg bent and the other straight to hold up her elfin frame and her slim milky arms double crossed below the swell of her bust. All signs pointed to iHex/i at that moment, but Fay was capable of far more than a simple hex.

The woman was a natural disaster, one that ripped through cities and left devastation and destruction in her wake. She deliberately bewitched boys, made them do things they wouldn't normally do, pushed them to the brink of insanity and laughed. For all her sweet, fairy features, the high school teenager was a sadistic being when it came to dealing with humans. Ask her about her thoughts on them and she'd tell you exactly what she would do with them. None of them were pretty.

'_No_,'Freya shook her head, '_she won't do that again, she promised._ '

Although the blue haired student was thinking this, her instincts told her what she already knew; Fay would do it again and she would drag them all down with her.

The distinct 'tap-tap-tap' was working her last nerve," Fay, stop that, its getting annoying."

Scathing green eyes flashed at her sister," If that damn human would just hurry up and let us order then i wouldn't bbe/b so pissed off." her slim eyebrows descended downward and puckered her brow. She sped up her foot tapping.

Demetrius chuckled a low throaty noise that sounded half way between a cat purring and a piece of wood creaking softly," I don't know about Freya but i think its cute when your annoyed Fay."

The vain girl tossed her hair and cast her slim fingers into the red mane," Of course i am. It is ME after all."

iVain as any Goddess and just as temperamental./i Freya decided, her scarlet gaze taking in her shorter siblings features and sighing. It caused quite a stir when Fay made an entrance, but things tended to get worse when Freya showed up. She was in no way vain or conceited, but she knew her appearance was ideal when people were looking for unearthly beauty. That was the problem.

It would be deathly silent at first, their eyes pinned on them like dogs on the scent of a fox and they would watch them right up until they took their seats. Some would be gutsy or arrogant enough to approach them, some would stutter out a welcome before high tailing it back to their desks in order to smack their heads against the table for their idiocy.

And the girls...

They would either scorn them, or admire them. Between the two, both were highly dangerous.

"Here you go!!" a green pamphlet was thrust under Freya's nose. The illustration of 'Cross Academy's food menu' was decorated with chicken drumsticks, knicker bocker glories and kebabs, most of which were surrounded by little hearts.

Seion cleared her throat and ordered the Set A meal, Freya copied. Japanese cuisine was something the group had yet to sample and Freya was eager to taste what they had to offer. She did of course, draw the line when it came to snakes, squid and other such animals. If the meat looked funny she wasn't going to touch it, not even if she was paid to eat it.

Everyone had gotten their orders fairly quickly, surprising the hungry newcomers with the efficiency. Freya pocketed the menu and scuttled to a secluded table near the window. It was a well known fact that Freya disliked people walking about behind her when she was eating; she preferred to have her back against a wall and have an excellent view of a window the room she was trapped in. Today was no different.

There seemed to be a buzz in the air, one, that if touched upon, could light the entire world's light bulbs and run them for the next fifty years without a problem. Excitement, she guessed, wondering vaguely as to why she even cared what those humans thought. But damn it was annoying.

A boy went past, his eyes trained on Fay which made him completely blind to the table that he inevitably walked straight into. Fay released a bout of musical laughter, her tiny little rosebud mouth opened in a 'D' shape that showed a flash of her teeth.

Freya winced but couldn't hide the small smile that crept up on her. Seion's cool gaze followed the limping boy but amusement shone her face, Demetrius outright smirked at the boys embarrassing situation. He always enjoyed the affects of his darling little maidens beauty. Elf queen and Ice queen there to reign. Freya hated that nickname, she wasn't that cold personality wise, just socially awkward

Fay delicately led the piece of salad to her mouth and chewed the grassy cabbage. Freya fought a grimace; anything that did not look like it was supposed to, for example, lettuce which should be green only it turned out red and frilly, she would not touch. Fay was chomping on said 'lettuce' without a care in the world. Shaking her head, Freya popped some of the meat from her food into her mouth and froze.

The flavour, it was so sweet!! Honey, sugar, a hint of cinnamon and a dash of spice!! And the meat was cooked to perfection!! It practically melted in her mouth as it slowly slid down her throat, the sweetness already lingering on the fringes of her palette before she led another piece in. iOhhh/i she had officially become friends with takoyaki.

It took her a few minutes before she realised that her dining companions were staring at her.

"What?" she asked defensively, face tinting pink while the three sets of eyes remained set on her. Seion and Fay raised their brows and Demetrius scratched his chin. They were considering calling a nurse.

"Have you any idea what you looked like a few seconds ago?"

The pink tinted darker," No." Freya's head shrunk in as her shoulders hunched upward, like a tortoise trying to pull its exposed limbs back inside its shell for safety from the large warm blooded creatures ogling her.

Demetrius grinned impishly, his teal coloured eyes twinkling like a multi-faceted diamond," You looked like a four year old who had just gotten her first taste of candy; and loved it."

Fay snorted,"It looked to me like she was having an orgasm."

Freya allowed her jaw to drop open in shock. The pink turned a violent shade of red as she spluttered for an excuse,"It-its just that the food was nice and i did inot/i look like i was having an orgasm you one track mind gutter trawling pervert!!"

"Such a red neck response." Demetrius chortled.

The blue haired student pressed her face into the palms of her hands to escape the gleeful stares. Seion chuckled, finger twisting a strand of her ebony hair around the tip of her dainty little digit,"Its understandable, Takoyaki IS very popular. Especially the Cross Academy special Takoyaki. Usually Takoyaki is just barbecued, but the dinner ladies drown it in honey and other things before slowly roasting it. A carnivores paradise."

Emerald eyes lit up with curiosity. Fay trailed a few strands of her hair through her fingers before squinting at the food on Freya's tray," Hey, let me try some." sugar was Fay's number three on her list of ten top most loved things.

"hey, you chose the rabbit food, stick with it."

"I'm a carnivore, now let me try."

"Nuh-uh." Freya arched her arms around her tray, a five year old stunt, but she was feeling cheeky. Fay's lips pressed into a hard line and her eyes became a vivid holly green as she held her fork poised, ready to attack. Seion laughed heartily as she elfin queen made a few fake jabs only to be batted away by Freya's hands.

Fay's eyes squinted," I'm going to get a piece one way or another."

"Over my dead freshly poked body."

Fay's face crumpled in disgust as she recoiled from the table and cast Freya a rather disapproving glare," Freya that's disgusting!!"

"What's disgusting?"

" 'Freshly poked'? Necrophilia is the most disgusting thing next to paedophilia!!"

Horror washed over the girls features," Oh...shit i didn't mean-HEY!!"

Fay shot forward and speared two pieces from the plate before jerked back and grinned with triumph," Ha!! I win!!"

"I hope you choke." Freya grumbled, stabbing one of the nice cubed chunks and shoving it into her mouth. As a last resort, Freya kicked her sister from underneath the table earning a startled squeak which was accompanied by Fay jumping up in and coming back down with less grace.

Most of the food was gone in minutes; there was however, large white soggy cubes left on Fay's plate, and she was eyeing them rather oddly. If Freya didn't know any better, she'd half expect that Fay was scheme-,"Whatever it is you planning you can forget about it." she snapped sharply, nose wrinkling in distaste.

Fay looked up almost too innocently and raised an eyebrow to convey her confusion," What are you talking about?"

"Whatever little plan you've just formulated inside your head, you can just forget about it. I am not going to get in trouble on the first day and eat your food, its a terrible waste." The grin crossing Fay's face caused Freya's insides to crumble, Oh dear god no.

Both her brows were up now. She rolled her eyes dramatically and chuckled angelically," ohh, thaaat. Don't worry-" she snatched up one of the tofu cubes and threw her food into the air," It wont be wasted."

Freya watched horrified as the white cube of raw fish sailed across the canteen in a glorious arc and landed in some freshman's soup. It skyrocketed the red concoction straight up into the males face, drenching him in his food. He remained still for a few seconds. Then picked up his torn bread roll, dunked it in the soap, stood up and hurled it in the general direction of where the Tofu had come from, one long bellow issuing past his lips," FOOOOOD FIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!"

In seconds, the air was alive with whoops, screams, cursing and food. Liquid, solids, meat, vegetables, even plastic cups were being fired to and fro across the large room wantonly as they hit stray bystanders with great gusto. The attackers and the victims soon joined in the chaos. The four who had witnessed the fight start, were sheltering under their table, two were scowling angrily at a certain red head," Why the HELL cant you control yourself?! Ten minutes!! Is that TOO MUCH to ask?! TEN. FUCKING. MINUTES?!" Standing at the open doors with irritated horror on her face Freya glared angrily at Fay who was grinning at the chaos she had caused," Are you itrying/i to get us expelled?!"

The mischievous red head shrugged her shoulders innocently. A little food fight never hurt anyone, but the cleaning up afterward usually did the job. Not that that mattered, the main culprit would be long gone by the time the fight ended. Seion gazed at the food flying through the air and hitting various students,"...Nice job."

"And don't iyou/i encourage her!!" Freya snapped, feeling like the only sane person in the entire world. Why was it that anyone who she regarded as back up seemed to be more in Fay's favour? Damn elfin Aphrodite lunatic.

Fay's ill repressed sniggers rocked her small body with tremors of delight as she watched three separate humans slip in the soup splattered on the floor and landed face first on the ground.

Seion scowled at the mayhem and shook her head in disapproval when two boys ganged up on one lone girl," As sorry as i am to say this, im afraid this food fight's going to get a hell of a lot worse. When the bell for lunch goes the entire campus is going to come through those doors and transform this 'fight' into a 'war'."

"That's it; we had better get the hell out of here." Demetrius grumbled, feeling rather safe under the table but knowing that it wont be such a safe haven when the entire school comes rushing in to join the 'fun'.

They took it in turns; using their trays as shields, they each slunk out from their hiding place and bolted for the exit. Freya slid in a food spill, Demetrius ran into a table, Fay stumbled into a second year (and cursed vehemently when she did) and Seion was the only one to get out without a hitch.

When they had all regrouped, the teenage group of super-natural's peeked into the canteen with twisted expressions of relief and amusement. They had escaped unscathed. It didn't take long for Freya to round on her sister," What the hell were you thinking?!"

Fays musical laughter rippled loose as she looped her arm around Freya's and her other around Seion's," Oh don't fuss Freya, it's only a little food fight."

"LITTLE?! You call ithat/i-" whirling on the spot she pointed at the mass chaos,"-a iLITTLE/i food fight?!"

All three stared blankly at the fuming woman before they simultaneously doubled up laughing.

Freya's fingers curled her nails into her palms, earning gentle shards of pain skittering into her flesh as her ivory teeth ground together. Did they really find it funny? Would it be funny if the entire student body found out that they were witches? Would they be laughing when they were summoned before the Night World council and condemned to death for their carelessness?

The sun was suddenly overcast by a large shadow, the act of which sent a scathing shiver up her spine; whatever had just blocked out the sun must be BIG. Heart thrumming in her swollen throat with everlasting grotty tastes attacking the palette, Freya turned her head slowly, fearing the worst.

A large, wide and heavily muscled ribcage met her line of sight. Ruby eyes turned upward, tracing the fine chiselled flesh that had layer upon layer of perfectly defined muscles before reaching a thick sloping throat, a prominent jaw and dark blue eyes forever set in a blind squint.

"Hn."

"Hunt?"

"HN."

Pouncing on the eighteen year old so fast that even he was caught off guard Freya clung tightly to his chest and squealed out random questions," Are you ok?! They didn't molest you did they?! They didn't scream or poke or prod or ask if you'd be interested in an orgy or any underhand misconduct did they?!"

The only response came as a confused as his thick arms wrapped around the ecstatic teenage girl," Uh..no?"

"Thank god!!" she cried, burrowing her face into his well defined chest. She never found it peculiar that Hunt wore such flesh revealing and biker announcing clothing, in fact, the smell of leather seemed to become him in a helpful way.

The long leather jacket that hung open stopped above his hips and dangled down in two points at the front. Tight trousers clung to his long legs while black straps connecting from the thick black spiked belt reached up to keep the thin cotton piece of material that covered only his back and half of pecs allowed many to see the more than suggestive form of a well built male. She weren't sure what to call them, but the straps were there essentially to keep the thermal material on his body. (even if it didn't cover much of him)

Normally, she would be running in the opposite direction if a guy wore what Hunt wore, in fact, she'd nose dive into the doorway just to avoid them. But with Hunt, the outfit was just...ihim./i There was no two ways about it and because it was him, she never experienced the flashy blood clotting embarrassment that would normally arise in such a situation.

Tilting his head ever so, Hunt gave a small noise of curious decent, before glancing at the other three. The act caused his spiked collar to jingle while he appraised the group," Little brother, Hellion, new person." he greeted each in turn, and nodded at Seoin who quickly introduced herself before crossing her arms.

Hunt canted his head slightly and grunted in response to her introduction. Seion's clear gaze squinted at the impossibly tall male; he was six foot five, she was almost positive of it," So what are you? I can tell your not a witch or a vampire."

"Werewolf."

"Ah, that explains it. Just to warn you all here and now; the Night Class are Vampires. OUTSIDER vampires." those soft brown eyes soon hardened like chipped bark," They aren't the brightest, but they aren't completely stupid. So it would be wise not to do anything when they're around." she cast a meaningful look in Fay's direction. FINALLY, some help that might actually impact the psychotic red head's rampage.

Another haughty 'humph' and toss of scarlet," Don't be like that, they'll have to take me down before i can get my fill of human tormenting." Or maybe not.

"Do unto others what you would have done unto you." Freya growled waspishly, almost desperately as the dangerous glimmer in her scarlet eyes called forth images of burning buildings and screaming humans. Yes, Fay was at it again.

"What's the big deal? They're just vermin. Who cares what happens to them? I sure don't." her argument was a typical one. Night World people cared nothing for the human race, they had been the ones that hunted the various race's of the Night World to near extinction and because of this, they had a very dim and brutal view of humans.

To a Night World citizen, if a human could not be fed on or used for working labour, then they were seen as expendable and as such, they were always killed. The method of death differed from race to race.

Seion led them through a few of the buildings more excessively used area's and given that it was lunch time, most of the students would be too busy stuffing their faces to harass them, making the guided tour much easier to deal with. But after a half hour, Fay and Demetrius had had their fill and wandered off to explore the grounds. Hunt had wandered off for his own reasons, thus leaving Freya with Seion.

The corridors had been daintily furnished with peach or duck egg blue paint, while the furniture was of the darkest and finest woods available. Even the outside of the buildings turned out to be more ornate than first perceived for the bricks were rumoured to be the original ones that had been used to build the complex. The large windows were latticed and allowed ample portions of light into the building while giving it a Victorian glow of whimsy that appealed to the group.

A warmth flushed into Freya's cheeks, its quite beautiful. Ornate and yet, welcoming. something attached to the door of the open building caught her attention. Her feet carried her over to the strange object and the closer she got, the hotter her cheeks got.

But not from delight.

Tacked to the inside of the open door, was a large sheet of card cut out in the shape of a grotesque old woman riding on a broomstick, a shaggy, emaciated cat clutching to the broom end and its face contorted in the most disturbing way; it stopped Freya dead.

The old woman had a huge crooked nose, large eyes with beady pupils surrounded by wiry hair under a big gallon hat that was pointed at the tip. Only a square tooth or two jutted from her sharply angled jaw and the ratty looking dress she wore was torn and haggard on her plump appearance.

The anger that Freya felt could not be expressed by words, but the furious scarlet slash covering her puffing cheeks was clear enough. How DARE humans make a mockery of her people?! Did they REALLY believe that witch's looked that way?!

Someone sidled up beside her, a small shadow casting forward as the dark haired girl stared apathetically at the card board witch; beneath her was the title put in size 48, chiller font, _**Halloween Dance Party October 31st, the ultimate scream fest.**_

Seoin's face crinkled in dark disgust as she curled her fingers around the hem of the grotesque Halloween witch's heeled boot and pulled it forward ever so slightly," When will those human's learn that witches never wore pointy hats or looked like this?"

Freya's voice came out in a harsh whisper, her eyes narrowed in anger at the offensive object,"They are foolish disgusting beings with no moral concept of a Hearth Woman. And to think, our ancestors took human males as husbands."

Seion's silence signalled her agreement. Those dark mahogany eyes remained on the card board cut out in her grasp, there seemed to be a dangerous tint to those far away eyes," Maybe your sister has the right idea."

Freya turned on her friend, startled wide red eyes showing shock and surprise that the small teenager had said something so...Night World that it broke down her first initial conception of Seion being a quiet and kind witch.

Seion bunched her shoulders in a shrug,"What? Don't look at me like that; ithey/i started it. Witches never gave them a reason to harm them, they did that of their own accord and besides; they're as prejudiced as any race can get. I mean they even have prejudice against iskin./i" she held her Asian coloured arm against Freya's snow white arm," They'd think iwe/i were a different species because of our colouring."

She had to agree; humans were the most aggressive, single minded and arrogant of all races, besides vampires of course. They thought they were top of the food chain, smarter than all the other animals, stronger and wiser. Little did they know that they were vulnerable little specs when put up against a Night World citizen.

There were however, problems with that.

Humans far outnumbered the Night World, they bred faster, rooted out any of their kind and killed them, and they were taking up more and more room. It was a frustrating problem. Set a vampire loose in a building filled with unaware humans and he could slaughter them all in minutes; stick a vampire in a city full of humans and he would be found and killed faster than a pack of hounds tracking down a fox.

However;

Not all humans were bad, and if it hadn't been for them, Witch's would have died out a long time ago. So in a way, Freya and her sister's owed humans a great debt. Again, that was a matter of perception, not everyone felt indebted to the human race.

Seion released the make shift witch and fixed her glasses," I just don't trust those humans. They're dangerous."

"And weirdly fixated." Freya mumbled, snatching the offensive illustration off the wall with such force that Seion jumped back in surprise. Holding it at either corner, Freya sharply tore the card in half and continued to rip it until it was in haggard pieces at which point she fired the remains into the hall.

Grunting in satisfaction at the offensive depiction, the livid witch's carried on towards the outer reaches of the school.

"Wanna know what's worse?" Seion chimed, her head tilted so she could glare at a group of humans across the clearing, all chatting at the fountain like a normal group of teenagers," They jabber on and on about witch's, vampires and the super-natural; they even write stories centred around romance where the vampire or witch falls in love with some plain Jane and yet; when faced with the real thing they run away screaming." she shook her head in disgust," Hypocrites."

That was true. All humans seemed to have a morbid fascination with the supernatural, not knowing that the real deal existed all around them; hell, even their next door neighbour could be a shape-shifter and not even know it.

In a way, it was flattering, but at the same time, it was irritating.

"They just enjoy the idea of courting with death. At least, where vampires are concerned. With a witch you need to be damned careful not set one off otherwise you'd be on the wrong end of a spell that could mean the end."

Witch's were peaceful by nature, standing by the 'live and let live' policy like straight laced nuns. But that's where things got complicated; humans outright attacked witch's during the Salem witch trial's and those who had seen or experienced it, grew to hate the humans and their view on the race changed. This ended up with their descendants harbouring the same hate and they responded in ways they could only justify.

The Witch's were divided into different categories, depending on their abilities and interests, they could excel in some spell related tasks and poor in others. There were no schools that taught witch's spells and incantations; they learned from their elders, their siblings, their grandparents, friends, relatives, anyone with knowledge in that regard. It was the safest way. And through this, most families tended to spawn out the same type of witch;

If one family was a Black arts user, then there was a high chance that their children would also be skilled in the use of black spells. Those spell's tended to be destructive, malicious, even forbidden. Hence the reason why they were approached with caution. The three-fold law tended to be applied to this kind of spell use.

White witch's were the opposite. They could work spells just as well as any black witch, however, white witch's tended to excel in healing, protection spells and even the odd hex now and then. Of course that was only a short list on what they could do, a white witch could get nasty if they were cornered.

From there, the types branched out to chanting. Witches specialised in various things, from runes, to gems, chanting, or herbs or ritual clothing, hundreds of things really, which was why you would almost never find a witch in a human occupation like real estate agent or a big multi-million dollar industry. It just wasn't looked on happily by the elders.

It had taken most of the day to get accustomed to some of the more obvious area's. Seion's sense of direction was far more impeccable than she had given herself credit for. She had even shown Freya the coast of the island which prompted shocked yelps for the new student had not known that Cross Academy was situated on an off shore island and could only be reached via the two bridges, each of which led to the separate dorms of day and night class students.

The sun was already waning, glowing just behind the horizon while causing the sky to turn an exotic orange and pink that lit up the cool blue atmosphere.

Various girls were all moving in the same direction, some chattering excitedly, others rushing along as if they were eager to get somewhere. Freya caught snatch's of conversation;

"I wonder if Kaname sempai will be first out today?"

"I hope wild sempai will smile, he looks so cool that i can hardly stand it!!"

"Idol sempai always looks so cheerful!! I could just bundle him up and take him home!!"

"Not before me!!"

Confusion laced her curiosity; what were they all talking about? 'wild sempai'? 'Idol sempai'?

Red eyes flashed on her companion who pursed her lips thoughtfully," I think i have an idea as to where your sister and her companion have gone. Come on." hands pushing themselves into her skirt pockets, Seion set off in the same direction as the chattering students.

A loud shriek scarred the air and Freya instinctively took off in the direction of the shriek, only to get to a huddle of girls who had gathered around a crumpled form in an ill advised position; ass in the air, skirt flipped forward, face and chest pinned on the ground.

But there was no mistaking the pools of red that swam around the person.

'iFay. Well this IS a surprise./i' luckily, Fay wasn't one for thongs, nor the skimpy g-string or even commando, otherwise, this situation would have been a hell of a lot worse. For someone as proud as Fay to trip face first was something unheard of, and she would no doubt take her frustrations out on the first human that tried to touch her.

One of the curious, worried students with pig tails and glasses stepped forward like a timid rabbit,"U-um are you ok?"

Freya elbowed her way past the girls and pulled the girl back; Fays crimsons nails could do some damage and she didn't need to slice this little rabbit open in front of so many witnesses," She'll be fine, thank you for your concern but i'll take care of her."

Some of the girls murmured amongst each other but Seion nudged her way through and began shooing them away. With the urging of Seion and Freya, the worried girls disbursed and moved on to what they were doing and left the two girls with their fallen comrade who had yet to move.

Seion's auburn gaze blinked once at Fay then looked up to Freya,"She wear's cotton panties?"

"Yeah i know, she seems more of a thong person but she manages to keep her head on her shoulders and wears normal pants. Mainly because the first time she wore a thong, she received a rash. An ass rash. But a rash none the less." she stated informatively.

"We should help her up."

"Yeah, probably."

Reaching down, both girls grabbed an arm and hauled her up,"Jeez Fay; its not even day two and your already flashing people."

The colour of her face was identical to the red of her hair. Those emerald eyes were blazing with embarrassment, as she bubbled violently beneath the porcelain skin,"Stupid human twits; some bimbo darted in front of me and knocked me over. If i find out who that vermin was i'll ihex/i her so bad even her ancestors are going to feel it!!"

After hoisting the fallen elf from the ground, she immediately set about fixing her appearance with a pinched scowl and deathly mutterings. Her hands smoothed over the wrinkles in her skirt, fixed her shirt straight and re-did her bow. Then she moved on to her hair, flicking out any stones, twigs, or specs before fluffing up the red caches of her delicate curls and turned to Seion,"Do you have a mirror or something? I can't tell if there's a smudge on my face or not."

Seion patted her sweater, one arm raised and the other hoking in her opposite pocket,"No, but i do have a silver phone that you can check your reflection in, sort of." she pulled her little phone out of her pocket and handed it over. It was a slim slide up phone whose casing was reflective on the back and patterned on the front; its silver surface was perfect as a mirror.

Fay pouted for effect before caressing her pinkie finger over her thin eyebrow to ensure it was in place before pushing a few stray strands of strawberry locks back in formation before winking conspiratorially at her reflection and handing back the phone, her scarlet fingertips glinting in the fading light.

The noise that bustled from ahead, grew louder, thus destroying the three girls train of thought. Excited squeals rent the air every so often but what stood out from them was a voice so soft that it seemed like a gentle four year old trying to yell out the drill sergeants instructions," Alright!! Curfew for the Day Class is about to begin!! So go back to the dorms immediately!!"

Curfew? At half eight? That couldn't be right...

Freya's curiosity urged her in the direction of the yelling, Fay and Seion at her heels. What was found caused the new girls to frown for there was a large of girls ganging up on the rather large gate that seemed to have been modelled after a castle drawbridge minus the up and down chain activated draw bridge with moat.

On the top of the slightly curved arch, was a single slate, adorned with a crescent moon.

The yelling had come from a rather spry brunette who was blowing on a whistle as loud as she possibly could to gain the large body of humans attention, and failing miserably," All day class students must return to their dorms immediately!!"

The response she received was a number of complaints, some accompanied by gentle pushing that knocked girls in front forward with a domino effect that reached the prefect and knocked her back a few steps.

Fay's eyebrows pitched up high on her head,"What in hell's name? Is she ilooking/i to get killed?"

She had a point, for the odds, were most certainly not in the prefects favour and Freya worried that the gang of students would do something unlady-like...like say...string the poor little lamb up and cut her leg tendons as well as her throat?

"AHHHHHHHH!! THE GATES OPENING!!"

_**Purr-review of ch3!!**_

_"Thanks Hunt, but if at any moment my ears start to piss red liquid, be sure to let me know." If those bitches screamed like that again, so help her there would be murder._

_A throng of students clad in an inverse version of the day class uniform sauntered out from the gates, only one was waving and greeting the students who were shrieking so loudly that other countries would have heard them._

_Others, soon followed out after the group, it was only natural that the most important came out first, it was also why they were the most popular with the girls. No one disputed that fact._

_One of the white clad students gaze drifted over the rabble of squealing girls and lighted upon one rather voluptuous woman in a short skirt and tight shirt. Eyes shooting open the Night class man▓s mouth opened and uttered words that no Night Class student has ever uttered,"bSweet iJesus!!/i/b"_

_Instinctively the collective of modals turned their heads to the stunned Night Class student who was busy gaping at the blue haired beauty and her hunk of a bodyguard. A gentle murmur of disapproval chattered through the congregation before they turned their gaze and spotted the root of the unbecoming stress relieving curse that issued from the student._

_Oddly, one of them had not been paying attention._

_"Hey, what▓s the hold up? Fan girls getting rowdy?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Goodness gracious me!! It's been a while!! XD but yes, I have returned and the next chapter is ready for you ladies to indulge in!! I'm not sure if this was long enough, but that's what you get, its still good, (I hope) and now for the people who took the time to review!!**_

_**YOur-DoWnFaLl Thanks!! And be my guest, read my story for hours or days on end!! I'll be quite flattered!! :D **_

_**Demon-descended yeah sorry about that. That was the code I was warning my readers about in the beginning of the chapter. But don't worry, I've fixed it. Now I'm just using Microsoft's embolden, italics and underline. Hopefully uploading the document will keep it and I wont have to fix it too much in editing. **_

_**Darkness dawns heh heh, I wasn't sure if I was detailing the history correctly or not but thank you for the compliment!! I thought I was babbling through it o o' but apparently not!! And yes, no more 'you', thank god. Now I'm going back to all my soon-to-be-chapters and changing them from 'you' to the updated version. (takes time but its worth it)**_

_**Blackbutterbly yes I am still writing the story as you can see. And yes, you will get to read the ending (although its far off and not yet decided) and I hope that you'll enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it.**_

_**Thank you ladies for your support and dedication!! I hope you all bare with me and my slow manner, but I am a bit of a perfectionist when I type so I tend to proof read my chapters ten times over to make sure it sounds right. So thank you!! Thank you for all your kind words!! They make me very happy!!**_

_**random passerby loser.**_

_**-throws a firework at the passerby- god bless Halloween. Now kids, don't chuck fireworks at people, push them through letterboxes, glue them to an animals ass or stuff them chimneys (the kids might think its santa coming early XD ) because the injuries sustained will be god awful and permanent. Jeez, I sound like those weirdo's who do pantomimes in school dinner halls about drugs and crap like that. Ugh, I feel so dirty… X(**_

She didn't understand what was going on; first, there were tons of girls sprawling in close knit groups and staring intently at the gates. Second, they were all fidgeting like crack addicts waiting for their next fix and needing it fast. Even stranger was the fact that miss prefect, guardian or whatever her name was, happened to be trying to push them back, which, in itself was completely pointless because there was too many and they were going to flatten her in the next few seconds.

Poor kid. Well, she sure acted like a kid, naivety and all, for she kept yelling softly at the group of psychotic girls to 'please get back!! Curfew for the day class is already starting!!' and getting no where fast.

She may as well have waved a Twinkie at them and chucked it in the general direction of the day dorms. At least that way even Freya would have found her way there. She'd never eaten a Twinkie before, but it was something she was willing to try out if she ever got to America. Plus, it was bringing the fairytale Hansel and Gretel to life, _follow the trail of bread crumbs to the gingerbread house owned by the witch my pretties!! _**Ugh. **Even Freya thought that was in bad taste.

Something from the corner of her eye drew her attention; it was a blur of black and brown, _strange_, but when she turned her head towards it she saw that it was a group of boys moving slowly in their direction. Hunt's warm presence was radiating strongly from her side and Freya instinctively moved closer into his chest while her attention remained on the boys inching towards her. Their multitudes of black or honey brown coloured hair melded perfectly into solid faces that were staring at her with...admiration?

They looked the same way Fay's crazy toy boys did when they were-_oh shit._

Instinctively she darted behind Hunt, peeping out past his arm to watch the approaching boys with coy fear, praying to the almighty goddess who watched over all her children to send these boys away. Even a small sprinkle of hail stones drilling bloody holes in the tops of their skulls would be welcome. She happened to be on her side in this instance, for she had given Freya...the almighty Hunt.

Glancing down at the quivering girl glued to his back and seeing the discontent on her face was clue enough as he turned in time to see the boys approaching, their pheromones were clogging the air with their lust and he was distinctly annoyed by their presence. No one got close if he didn't approve of them.

One look, and they froze in place.

One _GROWL_ and they **scattered**.

Hues of brown and black darted into the trees, shiny black heeled shoes fapping against the floor as they all bolted for safety.

"Thank you!!" she whispered desperately, completely ignoring the gates doors as they swung open. It should have made a loud ominous '_creeeaaaak'_ that would make the hairs on every inch of her body stand on end. Instead, it swooped open noiselessly and Freya was none the wiser. She openly hugged the handsome young man who placed his hand on her back and 'hand' hugged her," Not a problem. Their pheromones were bugging me anyway."

Of course, he'd never admit that he was overprotective of his adopted sister. No one, touched his little siblings, neither Freya, Fay or Demetrius, otherwise the party who did, would meet a very very pissed off Hunt with a very unique way of dealing with people who angered him. He was built like a tank for a very good reason and his flexing muscles were enough to ward off trouble. But they weren't just for show.

Hunt grunted, one hand still on Freya's mid-back as she leaned front first against his chest," That reminds me, i finished that book you lent me and found this one in a store." he fished in his leather jacket's pocket and miraculously pulled out a fresh back book with two mangled old women in black tattered clothes and pointy hats squaring off against what could only be described as a golden ring with icy apparition behind it; the illustration read 'Terry Pratchett a discworld novel' and in garnet writing read,'Carpe Jugulum.'

"_**Yes**_!! Thanks Hunt!! I've been looking for this one for a while!!" she had started reading the Discworld series a little while ago and fell in love with the witches Nanny Ogg and Granny Weatherwax, funnily enough Granny Weatherwax reminded Freya frightfully of Grandmother Harman, not necessarily a bad thing but it was quite scary to see the comparisons; and the things she said...

"Those witches are pretty good, 'specially that Nanny Ogg, rather perverted though." Hunt mused, his eyes on the tree tops while remaining completely oblivious of both the black and white clad students now gawking at them.

The whole thing with Nanny Ogg was, her perverse comments and rather lewd way of thinking tended to get a titter or two out of any reader. After all, when someone was going on about fishing out a brandy canister from their knicker leg, Nanny Ogg represented the Mother status of a witch.

Three was a powerful number and very important. Without three certain people being the three specified witches bad things happened. The Maiden. The Mother. And the most important; The Crone.

Humans made a terrible habit of making things up as they go along, some even improvising on legends to make their version seem different and unique when really they were just ripping off someone else's idea's to make a fast buck. But Terry Pratchett? He weaved his stories like a talented loom weaver; with each story he added a new aspect and characteristic to his little world of magic. He had even indulged in poking fun at Catholics, of course they weren't called Catholics, they were called The Followers of Om. No matter what way you were looking at it, he WAS poking fun at the catholic religion and as such, Freya found it rather funny.

Then there was the Nac Mac Feegle...

"_**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**__**!!"**_

Freya cringed violently from the ear blowing screams that escaped the small looking students. Instinctively she clamped her hands over her ears and fought to fight off the ringing all while thinking; _'Are these fuckers dense?!'_

Every student was flocking in one mass of writhing screaming flesh and uniforms that tried to knock the discipline girl over. Again, her name alluded Freya, but she had sore ear drums to deal with and little patience to even _try_ sifting through her thoughts to gain the correct name.

She sought solace in Hunts arms which wrapped protectively around her like steel bands of flesh and leather. He smelled strongly of lush vegetation, which oddly, was a hard scent to cultivate. Hunt's eyes swivelled from the crowd to Freya,"Are you alright?"

Removing her hands she craned her neck to look up at him through thick black lashes that only revealed a third of her steaming rage that bubbled angrily in those crimson eyes,"Can you tell me if there's blood pissing out of my ears?"

He tilted his head, deep blue eyes moving from one ear to the other before shaking his head in a negative. Those intricate points of gravity defying hair caught the setting suns rays and refracted a golden stream through his blank white hair.

He was practically a God.

That chiselled physique, the slanted eyes that were literally vulpine slits, his immaculate marble coloured flesh that had seams of blue and red in major artery clogged area's and the height, Dear heaven the height!!

"Thanks Hunt, but if at any moment my ears start to piss red liquid, be sure to let me know." If those bitches scream like that again, so help her there would be murder.

A throng of students clad in an inverse version of the day class uniform sauntered out from the gates, only one was waving and greeting the students who were shrieking. Others, soon followed out after the group, it was only natural that the most important came out first, it was also why they were the most popular with the girls. No one disputed that fact.

There was something oddly false about the way they smiled, the way they waved, the way they moved. It was too controlled, too precise. _**Unnatural**_.

One of the white clad students gaze drifted over the rabble of squealing girls and lighted upon one rather voluptuous woman in a short skirt and tight shirt. Eyes shooting open the Night classman's mouth opened and uttered words that no Night Class student has ever uttered,"_**Sweet Jesus!!**_"

Instinctively the collective of modals turned their heads to the stunned Night Class student who was busy gaping at the blue haired beauty and her hunk of a bodyguard. A gentle murmur of disapproval chattered through the congregation before they turned their gaze and spotted the root of the unbecoming stress relieving curse that issued from the student. They too, were stunned into silence.

Oddly, one of them had not been paying attention.

"Hey, what's the hold up? Fan girls getting rowdy?" chirped up a rather happy voice laced with childish intent before a form emerged from the huddle of students with his book held above his shoulder in a **'im so hot i make fire stop, drop and roll' **way. His voice was high and melodic, soft and gentle yet prying and sharp.

All the students, or the ones who were practically faceless in their presence, were staring like stunned mice in a cat infested apartment to the far left of the bridge, well past the chorusing fans who were squealing random names of the night class. Oddly, his eyes were drawn in the same direction as the 'pigeons.' What he saw made his eyebrows perk.

Unlike the other girls, who were swarming in a throng of humming locusts, this one was sitting on the patchy grass, back against one of the many tree's that grew throughout the area and had her nose stuck in some book; as if it was the most fascinating thing ever. Did she not see the drop dead gorgeous students halting their catwalk to gawk at her? No. The _BOOK_ was **FAR** more interesting.

A stray breeze caught her hair and pushed it gently into her face, the act of which received a crinkled frown before she brushed the wayward strands back and held the end of the book carefully between her long fingers.

She was quite attractive, perhaps 'their kind' material, but by the looks of her uniform, she was clearly not of 'their kind.' In fact, it was neither a day nor night class uniform and that in itself was bizarre for no one wandered on campus without permission; perhaps she was a students relative?

She was frighteningly pale, he noted, as if her body had a transfusion of pure milk flushing through her system and bleaching away any colour or blemish. Long twirling hair that was gathered in three separate clasps while the tails lay half hazard across her lap. Her eyes, well they weren't so easy to see. Again, the nose-stuck-in-the-book problem prevented the mission of finding out what-colour-are-her-eyes?

Regardless, it was she they were all gawking at. Perhaps it was the long icy blue hair that trailed down like a scattered shower of icy rain twisted delicately into a firm ponytail, or maybe it was her more than curvaceous figure that pressed against her clothing, or maybe, it was the fact that the young (or was she old?) looking girl, was actually reading and not paying attention to them.

Aidou stared after the girl with a twisted look of annoyance," Ohh i get it, he's stunned that a looker like her can actually READ."

Beside her stood the biggest looking male he had ever seen. Perhaps he was a quarterback for some football team? One who clearly was not to be messed with, but what did he care if the guy was a muscle bound hottie who could flatten him with one blow? He was 'special' dammit and no idiot with pec's could take him down.

At this, the huge man with the outrageously styled white hair turned his head around as if he had heard Aidou's thoughts and oddly, those narrowed eyes seemed to narrow even more at him with a look that clearly stated,_'one more word out of you asshole and i will personally rip your head off_.'

Aidou scoffed.

Suddenly, a commotion broke out from the crowd of girls as some shrieked when some girl collided with another and a rather pathetic shoving match ensued. Hunt, whose personality was the 'white knight' type, left her side only when receiving an approving grunt from her as Freya's mind remained solely on the book in her hands.

Crimson eyes shifting up to watch her bodyguard darting towards the commotion was suddenly aware that the brunette prefect was in the middle of the shoving match and getting pushed around like an inflatable punch bag clown. At least Hunt could stun the girls with his drop dead, hard as nails appearance. She would be surprised if they didn't wet themselves when he stepped in between them.

Unfortunately, she had brandished the attention of a curious onlooker, one that was making his way towards her and only Demetrius' warning that flashed in a telepathic link gave her a head's up;

_**Freya...incoming**_.

She only responded to the low warning with a dazed 'hmm?' before something light yet firm locked gently on her shoulder and a looming face with long curling black lashes and interestingly styled cornflower coloured hair loomed into view.

The only way she realised that someone was actually touching her- and she had no idea who the person was-happened only when the grasp tightened ever so slightly. Her head turned slowly, like a scary movie victim who was about to get her head chopped off by the knife wielding psychopath in the white ghoul mask.

She was staring at the inoffensive hand resting lightly on her shoulder as if it had been hacked off a freshly killed body and was dripping with gooey blood all down her shirt front; what she saw was a normal hand. Inside her head however;

_'Ok everyone!! To your panic stations!! _

_Mouth!! Drop open!!_

_Shoulders!! Square up!! _

_Eyes!! Express disgust!! _

_Hands!! Prepare for the bitch slap!! _

_This is not a drill!! I repeat!! This is __**NOT**__ a drill!!'_

To everyone else watching the little scene it looked like the beautiful woman was about ready to punch the head clean off Idol sempai's shoulders. They weren't far wrong.

"Good morning my cute little admirer!! Your new aren't you?"

Freya glanced past 'Idol Sempai' and watched as Fay pulled out an imaginary paper bag, fluffed it open and proceeded to fake puke into it. She was a fair bit away and could not get to Freya in time to redirect the blonde's attention away from the uncomfortable sister. Even Seion was missing in action.

She sniggered at Fay's rather noticeable fake puking noises while everyone else was either looking on in disapproval or envious glee. Not many students attracted one of 'their types' attention and even less had one come right out of their safe little bubble to actually speak face to face with them. It was certainly one for the books.

"Hello there, how are you feeling this fine morning?" he tried again only to receive the same unfeeling stare that was trained on his hand like it had just grabbed her 'baps.' (boobs)

She moved her gaze from the hand and looked up at the face with the wide cracking grin that would cause most frigid women to melt on the spot. Freya. was just freaked out that this WEIRDO had the _gall_ to **TOUCH** her,"...Remove your hand."

His expression dropped ever so slightly before returning to its sun challenging brightness," Pardon?"

"I said remove your hand." she spoke a little louder, just in case he had not heard her startled squeak from before.

Now he just looked confused; almost as if he were a witch who had cast a spell on the entire female minority and was completely at a loss as to why one of them was resisting his oh-so-charming greeting," Ah, gomen, i did not realise you were uncomfortable with close contact." he smiled again, eyes closing over allowing her to see how his thick black lashes cast a sinuous shadow on his cheeks and curled coquettishly at the tips; her lips pursed.

"It has nothing to do with close contact-" she commented tightly,"-i don't like people i don't know touching me. Now please get out of my face I'm trying to read." She shrugged his hand off her shoulder sharply.

Ok, that wasn't quite the reaction he was expecting. He retreated, but only just, standing no more than two steps back before she cast him an annoyed scowl," shouldn't you be going to class or something?" her voice was tight with irritation, but there was lower key tones of confusion, even worry, but oddly, it was quite a nice sounding voice. Not musical, not artificial, just, nice.

"I can spare a few minutes." he replied cheerily, smile still spread out like butter on hot toast," You must be new, what's your name?"

"None of your business."

"Now that's a name you don't hear very often; well its nice to meet you miss none of your business, i am Aidou Hanabusa but I'm sure you already know that." his face beamed with the power of three suns.

_Upstart_. Freya rolled her crimson eyes and flipped open her book, picking up where she left off and answered in the same bored voice that clearly indicated that the sooner he ran away, the better," Can't say that i have."

His face dropped. Was she yanking his chain? How could she not have heard of him? He was the most popular guy out of the entire class!! In fact, shouldn't she be bowing down and kissing his feet?! Or at the least be creating a river of spittle from her own saliva in his honour?

Recovering quickly he fixed a lighter smile this time, one that wouldn't blind a hamster," Well that's probably due to your short time in being here. I assume you have only just arrived?"

"I've been here all day."

Ah.

"Yes well, perhaps you haven't had time to get to class. Many of the day class girls talk about me and my companions." he responded with less lighter tones; he was getting annoyed.

"I already attended classes."

He felt his eyebrow twitch. What was her problem? This frigid bitch was working his last nerve," Yes, well, perhaps you were too into that book of yours to notice." he replied, an edge to his words.

"Probably. I don't listen to mindless gossip." she responded smoothly, now turning her attention back to the fresh new page she had flipped to. Freezing this little man whore out was proving difficult; he was too fucking persistent…the 'joy' of over confidence was forever battling against Freya's constant irritation as she tried to drive away every self centred mother fucker that tried to put the moves on her. Freya hoped he would get the point and flit off to his gang of fairies and go smoke some crack.

His irritation shot up a few notches. What the hell was her problem?! What? Good manners too costly? Did she think that her beauty set her above him? He snatched the book from her hands, ignoring the noise of indignation and flipped it face upward so he could scan the front," What's so interesting about this book anyway? 'Carpe Jugulum'? what sort of book is this?" he asked in incredulousness. The blonde stranger flicked open to a page and scoffed," 'gie you sich a kickin'? Was the author mentally impaired?"

A hot flush of anger darted across her cheeks before she tried to snatch the book back only to be outmanoeuvred as Aidou stepped back and waved the open book tauntingly out of reach," Should you really be reading such garbage? Perhaps some good books on history or perhaps something in the lines of Japanese culture?"

The moment she felt the book being snatched from her grasp did the anger she felt towards this obnoxious fruit bat manifest. The dark flush of raging crimson that crashed across her cheeks only heated Freya's anger as he trash talked THE Terry Pratchett," He has Alzheimer's!! and I'll have you know his books are good!! Unlike some boring crap about grotty wars were humans wage bloody war from one human to another!!" she cut herself off and mentally beat herself over the head with a steel mallet. Luckily, he didn't find her sentence to be at all strange;

"Yes well some do enjoy reading about bloodbaths." he sighed, half his interest was in squinting at the book and no doubt its contents. Finally, a different reaction other than frigid bitch of the west.

While he was distracted, she swooped;

Unfortunately; he saw it coming.

He crowed in delight, holding the book straight up so she had to reach out as well but came short much to her irritation," Give it back." she snapped, eyes narrowed in anger.

His grin spread, the book arched away so she couldn't snatch it from him while his free hand slipping onto the soft curve of his feminine hip," Nope. Say, 'pretty please oh handsome and wondrous Idol sempai'."

What a shmuck.

Luckily, before she could unleash some form of a spell on the ass wipe, a big, black and solid body materialised in front of them before a cold and threatening voice hissed past the form that even sent chills down her forearms,"Give her back the book _Aidou_ **sempai**." It wasn't a request; it was an ORDER.

Whoever it was, it was clearly a 'he' and he was taller than she was. But not by much. For a girl like Freya, she was quite tall, statuesque with her long sweeping legs and willowy arms. She saw the back of her saviours neck-trailing her attention up the back of the persons head, she was treated to a mop of silvery grey hair that was muzzled in downward points; the prefect guy? Dammit, now she'd _**have**_ to recall his name, even as a way of thanking him.

Although it shouldn't have been, Aidou was clearly surprised by the interference. It was second to nature for Zero to appear at the least most inopportune moment. Hence the anger that flooded into his eyes and drained away just as quickly. Just like sand pouring through a sieve," Ok then, here;" he extended the book, past the tetchy prefect and waited for the pissed off girl to take it.

Something didn't feel right.

His eyes moved from the personality challenged prefect to the glaring beauty. The moment she reached out, he swung his arm in arc and 'accidentally' tossed the book far into the woods before an all too convincing, 'oops' escaped him and he shrugged his shoulders," I'm such a klutz." he chuckled, smiling demurely before earning a hissing curse before she pushed past both males and rushed into the clearing.

Never before had Freya met such a...such a...such a shmuck!! And how vain could one person get?! She was surprised she could get his big fat head through the god damned gate!!

Damn frat boy. Stupid blue eyed cupid wannabe. If he pulled out a bow and arrow at any point of her stay, Freya was legging it out of the country. Even better, if she saw him in DAIPER, she was taking pictures and plastering them all over the school. Pushing through the deciduous tree's and managing to get a fair bit away from the congregation, she was able to pinpoint her possession by following the general direction in which it soared.

Luckily, it wasn't hiding in a patch of vegetation, which worried her initially; it was lying in a circle of dirt, half unfolded and one page quite clearly bent from its flight. Freya wasn't that far from the gates nor were she that close, just far enough to stay out of sight but close enough to hear the still shrill cries of the fan girls as they erupted with renewed life from beyond the thicket.

Were all of those students as in her face as that incorrigible brat?

Bending down to retrieve her book a hushed word of annoyance crossed her lips, right before a set of legs clothed in white appeared in front of you.

There was just _no_ **way **her luck was biting her ass at a time like this.

"Well now, we can have a proper little chat without those staring on in wonder."

Freya mentally cursed at herself for not seeing this sooner. Aside from being an obnoxious bastard, this was clearly the real reason why he tossed her precious book into the woods.

_Who's afraid of the big blonde dork? The big blonde dork? The big blonde dork? Who's afraid of the big blonde dork?-_

If she ignored him (and the warped version of the big bad wolf song in her head), he would go away, most boys who were snubbed did. It was a reaction to protect their huge ego's from being deflated. Pulling the book from the dirt Freya dusted off the collective soil that it had been sprinkled with and smoothed out the page that she been reading.

"So how have you been settling in?" he chirped.

Again, she ignored him. Staring intently at the page with deep concentration while willing him to go away or be pelted into the ground by car sized hail stones. In her peripheral vision she noticed a reddish stain on the page, between two paragraphs to be exact, a juice stain?

"hey; aren't you going to say anything?" a hand came into the corner of her vision and before she could react his fingertips brushed her exposed forearm and what happened next froze her in place.

A tingle shot up her arm like ripples on the surface of a silk shirt. It was confusing and hard to place the feelings origins. The contact caused an electrical jolt of exhilaration to blossom in her chest as Freya's eyes opened wide and a gasp was torn from her lungs.

He had barely touched her, but the deft feather light contact had been enough to raise the hairs on Freya's forearm and when her smouldering gaze darted up automatically; she knew even before she met his aquatic eyes that he had felt the same shock to his own system.

It was a sweet piercing feeling of delight that caused a dizzy haze to fall down over their senses and somewhere between staring directly into his eyes with her mouth opened ever so slightly, three words played over and over in her mind;

_**I know you.**_

The silence was squashed suddenly by the need to knock him flat on his back and fall on top of him; that in itself was bizarre for Freya never felt that urge **ever**. Not for any male of any specie. He was indeed handsome, but she was not swayed by physical appearance, it was something about _**him**_ precisely that made her knee's turn to goo and her heart quiver.

By the somewhat surprised or shocked expression, he was experiencing the same thoughts too. The irregular thudding in his chest that had become lethargic almost as if the blood had thickened and was making it difficult for the steaming ball of muscle to pump the liquid through his body without him feeling the sickly sweet yearning that made him tremble on the inside. But for the overly intelligent student there was a longing that gnawed at his subconscious and urged him to move closer.

It was an involuntary desire, one that took him completely by surprise, but that feeling, the sweet rush accompanied by tingles that sent his blood rushing through his veins slightly faster than usual made him dizzy. Even his thoughts were fogged with the same peculiar words that played in her head. But that feeling was soon receding, dancing away from the tips of his subconscious and mocking him in its own mischievous way.

_Another touch, another touch_. it kept taunting, urging him to brush some area of flesh against his own to feel those nerve stopping jolts that caused him to inwardly shudder with pleasant sensations. Even to prolong it, to preserve it for his own entertainment, he would touch the pale flesh that threw up imagery of a milky river flowing steadily through a spout of a bottle, never ending and soft to the touch..

He reached out again; that feeling, he wanted it, that sweet dizzying high...

Freya jerked and smacked his hand away with the back of her hand; sparks littered down outside the haze of their vision only agitating her further," What do you think your doing?! Keep your hands to yourself!!"

In that moment the sweet fog had lifted, leaving only agitation on the mans face as he frowned, irritated that the feeling had been swept away by the harsh words spoken," What is it with you? You're being rather frigid and I was only trying to be friendly. I mean, i feel connected to you for some reason."

She scoffed at him; even though her traitor of a heart jumped against her ribcage with elation. Her scorn for this person who had elicited feelings and thoughts inside her that had never occurred before outright terrified Freya; he was an outsider, VERMIN, she would be severely punished for this if this was what she thinking. The Council. The coven. Everyone pointing their accusing glares on her as they passed the death sentence on her. NO. she couldn't allow this. No, no, no.

"That's the most pathetic chat up line I've ever heard. I bet you believe in Santa Claus and the tooth fairy too." Freya put as much scornful conviction behind her words to cut him deep to the core; it worked.

His lips twisted tight and his eyebrows descended together like fallen javelin's, "It wasn't a chat up line and besides, why would i want to be near you anyway? Your attitude is pathetic and your probably no more intelligent than a rock."

"I believe the statement you were looking for was 'you look about as intelligent as a rattle' but hey, you want to make a total arse of yourself you go right ahead. And besides; i doubt a blonde blue eyed pretty boy has the mental capabilities to add the most basic of numbers together. Tell me; what's 2 plus 2?"

His forehead creased and a thin red line pulsed with life just below his hairline; insulting his intelligence? Now that was going too far," If an airhead like you cant figure it out then i am not inclined to indulge your stupidity with an answer."

"ohh now we're getting defensive. 2 plus 2 equals 4. You might want to write that down just in case your pre school teacher decides to ask you that later." her heart pulsed like a jackhammer; tearing this guys guts out verbally was strangely exciting and her nerves were causing every inch of her body to shake ever so slightly. Elation soared through each limb as he snorted angrily," You might want to write it down yourself Penelope, you don't look as if your memory is particularly reliable."

A dash of heat breathed through her cheeks in a warm flush that gave way to ordinance. Freya's memory wasn't the greatest, hell, she'd already forgotten the guardian girls name again and it had only been what? five? ten minutes?

"My memory may be lax but at least I'm not dependant on my looks. Fortunately for you, there are women who like pretty airheads to fuck with that you fill oh so well. Being their boy toy will be quite rewarding I'm sure. Now clear off, your face offends me." she spat, whirling on her heel and with as much dignity as she could muster, hauled ass out of there.

A low, indignant growl rippled after her. Like a rabbit running from the hungry fox, she felt her mind play with her. Every breath was burning in her lungs, the hairs on the back of her neck pricked up and she could still feel his searing gaze blazing into the flesh of her clothed back. The only order roaring at her was the chant of '_run run run run' _like a backwash of white noise that over ruled any and every other step that may have made more sense.

She wanted to escape; to run away from the pretty boy with the now surprised expression, away from the giddy feelings that ransacked her common sense and cast away any form of mental thought for those few seconds. It wasn't a good thing to feel that way, it was to a degree, but becoming emotionally involved with an outsider, much less a vampire, was just begging for trouble to come knocking on her door.

'_What would Grandmother think?!' _she practically zoomed past the squealing girls who were being anything but well behaved students. That wasn't to say that they were flashing tit's and bits, but the altogether screams of ' -insert night class students name- sempai!!' was downright out of place not to mention undignified.

It didn't matter.

All she wanted to do was run for her life, run from the boy who had elicited a cheap ass pun and freaked the living shit clean out of her. The ideal of human girls kicking their bedroom door open, slamming it shut behind them before barricading it with their numerous teddy bears, vanity mirrors and drawers was appealing strongly to Freya. Hell, even the _ducking under the covers and never coming out until _graduation scenario was looking like heaven to her altogether spooked mind. Too bad it wasn't HER bed that she had would have no choice but to duck under.

That feeling...those tingles...it couldn't possibly be-no, no those sorts of things didn't happen. But..there WAS talk about the Redferne's...falling for humans. '_Falling for human soul-NO!!' _she shook her head vigorously, hands pressing at the sides of her head. There was no way in hell that punk ass bastard was anything short of a pea brained pretty boy with fangs the size of iron screws.

But...what if he was 'THAT'? What if the rumours about the family were true? What if... what if she was next? And if it was 'that' then what the hell would she do? There were laws, strict laws that would have both her and pretty boy put to death for this!!

What if Grandmother Harman found out?

That was not the worse case scenario; What spooked Freya even more was telling Fay about her brush with the blonde night student. She'd probably toss her ruby hair back and snort with disdain before telling Freya to wise up and take some medication. Or, if she actually saw how serious her sister witch was; she'd plan to destroy pretty boy in patented Fay fashion; by destroying his very MIND.

A shudder darted down her spine causing her legs and arms to jerk into a spasm of movement that made Freya look as if death had reached out to tap her on the shoulder thus causing an epileptic fit.

She was in **so** much trouble.

/o/o/o/

Fay's heavy gaze narrowed suspiciously at her cousin as she practically hauled ass towards the day class dormitories with the devil at her heels; if the elfin witch maiden didn't know any better, she'd say she was spooked. Seriously spooked. But what had spooked her?

Turning her gaze she felt slightly drawn to the blonde who was now settled in with his group of fellow students. The look on his face, smooth yet somewhat fierce in a vengeful sort of way snatched her attention immedietely. There was what could only be described as a dreamy sort of longing look on his face as he stared after her retreating cousin.

Dreamy gawking 'human' + one spooked witch. Hmm, now would anyone like to conjure any guesses as to what just happened?

Ok, it _was_ a little more than a coincidence, "What did that little blonde asshole do to her?" Fay's low megalomaniac mutters went unnoticed except for the tall teenager who sidled up slowly with his shoulders hunched," What happened? And why did Freya run off like a white tailed deer?"

Fay's deep green eyes clouded with suspicion and readily thought up dangers that she could unleash on any night class student suspecting the truth. It was a natural reaction for beings like Fay and Hunt; if they were threatened with exposure, then they would not only eliminate the person posing the threat, they would eradicate the entire source, and Fay accomplished this very well on quite a few occasions without having to dirty her own hands," You don't think that prick figured out what we are do you?"

Hunt's lip twisted into a scornful half smile," Not that a little ass wipe shit for brains like him ever could. But-" his gaze trailed after the group of super-natural's and narrowed his attention on the bob of blonde that lagged behind,"-i dare say we will have to watch out for that one."

"Hn. You can say that again; hey, grab that brunette idiot punching the living crap out of the silver haired punching bag."

/O O/

Freya didn't get very far when she was drawing close to what she assumed was the Day Dorm's entry gate. Seion, having spotted her companion in complete terror motivated the shorter legged pipsqueak to take off after the fleeing female with great gusto.

"FREYA!! HEY FREYA!! STOP!! STOP FOR GODDESS SAKE!!"

The voice was familiar, even though her brain was still screaming at her to run-but where? What would be the point? Freya could be running in completely the wrong direction. Perhaps the voice could point her towards her little piece of salvation. She dug her heels into the ground, a loud 'shaaa' noise split the air as Freya skid to an almighty halt.

The twisting of her head changed her view by 180 degree's,"Seion!!"

"Obviously!!" She spat, huffing for air,"What the hell were you running from?"

"uh...those white clad students."

"The NIGHT CLASS?" she shot, eyes wide and eyebrows cinching together in angry confusion. A witch running from a group of vampires who had had their fangs clipped was shocking, it wasn't as if they could hiss at her, but Seion had heard that select vampires were gifted with abilities-nothing compared to what a witch could do or so she was told,"WHY in Goddess's name were you bolting from those pseudo attractive bimbo's?"

"Er...It was more that i was running from a specific pseudo attractive bimbo...try, cupid man whore of doom."

Seion, grit her teeth and proceeded to knead her temples. Running a marathon was not something she wanted to do, any major physical body work irritated the small hearth woman,"You've lost me. Please speak some plain Japanese."

"I think his name was AIdou, the fan whores were screaming and hissing it when he was cornering me."

Her head jerked up in realisation," Ah. I see." Seion's hand fell limp," Aidou Hanabusa, aka, Idol Sempai of the Day class. He's a bit of a show off and touchy feely with the prefect or so i hear. You mean to tell me he approached you?"

"He fucking _cornered_ me." Freya huffed, cheeks flaming from the vigorous running and embarrassment, her chest heaving in and out with her natural chest waving," Pricks like him should be muzzled and leashed."

"And castrated." the invading voice caused the two witchling's to stiffen.

"If he was making you feel uncomfortable, why didn't you just bolt for Hunt?"

Fay, Hunt, Demetrius and the two prefects sauntered up, the girl crossing her arms across her chest and glowered while Demetrius wiggled his hand in a finger wave to greet the two girls. Hunt's large form shadowed them as he shifted in behind the tallest female. Those soft yet strong arms banding around her,"You should have yelled for me." he mumbled, clearly guilty over having let his guard down.

"S'not your fault, and besides; i doubt even **you** could knock your way through the crowd of hormonal bitch's in heat to reach me." Freya grumbled, hand patting his crossed wrists on her waist. His hold was comforting, and Freya basked in his warmth like a newborn puppy cuddling close to its mothers warmth.

The silver haired prefect glanced at the girl cuddling into the Adonis," I'd say he could."

Miss prefect whirled on her heel and took a shot at his kidneys," ZERO!!" her fist connected to his side (supposedly where said kidney is) and he doubled over. Instant retribution.

Demetrius whistled," Nice shot." eyes glittering with delight as the girl straightened up out of nervousness and began fiddling with her skirt,"Urm..its..uh, just...he..."

"Look, forget about the fact that Zero is right about Hunt being able to knock those twerps aside; could you please take us to our rooms? I'm tired and Freya's bound to want to crash too." Fay sniped, hugging herself haughtily as Demetrius immediately took his place beside her. The sun was almost set, and Yuuki glanced at the horizon, biting her lip apprehensively; she'd have to take them. Chairman had given her the girls keys and Zero the boys. If she could get them in and settled she could be back out and patrolling in less than fifteen minutes,"Hai, follow me."

Seion rolled her eyes, cantering after the girl with everyone in tow.

The large gate with a big ceramic plaque with a sun on it caused a sigh of relief to spill free from Freya's throat. Salvation, thank god. As they approached, the gate door swung open, pretty much like a castle's gate. Nothing odd there. (or so she tried to tell herself)

On the other side of the gate, stunned Freya. A bridge that was clearly as old as the gate spanned across the ocean to the cove where another gate sat. Trees surrounded a giant of a wall that stretched around an even larger building that was clearly the day dorms. To the left of them was another bridge that led to a similar gateway-the building behind was also pretty similar except for a few differences.

The brickwork on the left stone work was darker, almost blue, grey, reminding her of Gothic architecture displayed in dark movies, while the sun dorms stone work had a white, sand colour to their bricks. It made Freya think of the buildings in Spain that were painted completely white to reflect the scorching sunlight.

This place, was at the corner of a Cliffside; it wasn't particularly high, but it wasn't something that could be mistaken as anything but a cliff. Trees had sheltered the entire landmark, same thing with the school island. It was a small country, a way of life, a civilisation cut off from the rest of the world and Freya was in awe.

_Maybe it wont be so bad living here._

_**Well, hope you liked the update. :D sorry for the delay, but things were cropping up and, ugh, what can you do? Anyway, Twilights Bride will be updated in a couple of days. So fans, your excitement can build just that little bit more!! And yes, I have drawn a picture of Rhoda (but its not coloured in by tonal or pencil) so yeah, I'll try to get on that if the scanner doesn't pick up on the image well enough.**_

_preview of ch4_

"Ohh he's not so bad. A little paunchy." she mused, finger dancing over her lips with a giggle tickling free.

If this teacher waltzed (staggered) into the classroom smelling like a case of malt liquor Freya was so out of there.

"Ha!! Your so screwed now pipsqueak!! I'm telling Grandma!!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is not an update, this an update on my status and general info;  
**_

my absence is due largely to laziness and lack of motivation. Plus, my laptop is pretty damn low on disk space, im down to less than 1.60GB and i need 200mg to keep the fucker going. i've done the disk cleanup and surpressing files i dont use and im still low on space. i have LOADS of images and fles and such so it makes it more difficult. so im going to have to raid a hell of a lot more shit than i've already done (i've deleted a ton of stuff but its still being fussy as sin. any virus's have been dealt with so thats not the problem either.) on to other stuff;

Ok, the books i have mentioned in both this story and Twilights Bride DO exist in real life. So Darknessdawns those books exist and i recommend reading them. I personally find only the witch's books funniest, but i havent given the others a sporting chance so i will when i get time.

Another thing; my dad did something he really f-cking shouldn't have and now mums kicking out. Don't worry, i am not a kid, (definately not) and i happen to be a mommies girl all the way so this little bump in the road has little to no effect on me other than that i have been a tad distracted. This, also means that the fostering may also be f-cked up (we've yet to get that far) so thats also another preying factor on the 'what if's to be.

_**yOur-DoWnFaLl **_thank you for the rather energetic kudos you made my day that bit brighter :)

_**demon-descended **_i'm glad you like the term i used for Fay. I always wanted to use that word, 'hellion' its a good well rounded term that both indicates an impish nature mixed with dangerous behaviour and yes the scattering of '/i' WAS a pain but i have since stopped using the code and have turned to using my doc's integrated italics, embolden and underline.

_**DarknessDawns **_sankyuu!! i always thought i was boring the pants off my readers by detailing every bloody thing right down to the colour of the characters teeth, but i see that it helps with character visualisation along with visualising the surroundings. The whole 'you' thing was something i had to grow out of for it was throwing off my manner of writing and so it was a necessity to switch from 'you' to 'they/i/me' and im happy to see that everyone has given such a positive view of my writing.

_**blackbutterbly19797 **_yes im still writing for this :) and thank you for the support.

One more thing i'd like to mention; someone on my twilights bride story asked if i was going to be following the main storyline. Now, i will be getting this out of the way here and now; i will not be following the main story, why? because its not my style, i value originality above all else when it comes to stories. Call me rude, pig headed (megliomaniac if you will) but i find that anyone who copies the storyline of the anime/manga sheet for sheet, word for word and just plunks their damn original character in the middle is a lazy son of a bitch with no brains without an ounce of originality. I'm not apoligising for having said/wrote/typed this because this is how i feel. I feel very strongly about this particular aspect because i find that this kind of 'writing' is just as bad as if not worse than the dreaded txt linguo that some 'stories' are plauged with by those who are either too inept to write properly or are just plain lazy. If you feel the need to flame me for this, then flame away, bare in mind the idea of writing is based on originality, not ripping off something someone has spent time and effort bringing into existance with their blood, sweat and tears. Yes i do understand that stories are based on others idea's, sure, that is in fact true, however, if your copying word for word, plot for plot of every damn thing that author is doing, your not being original and you sure as hell arent being an author. Your plagerizing.

I encountered someone copying my stuff and planting it in her own story (it was based on the same anime and the same character and she happened to be an online friend) and i was steamed. The reason i was steamed was because i would give her a hand now and then whenever she was stuck or she wanted someone to take a look at her stuff. Bare in mind this was when i was starting out but i happened to have a good sense of writing even then. However, i dealt with it rather rationally. At the time if you quoted bits from someone, say a poem, song, or even a particular sentence from another authors story, then you gave them a shout out at the beginning of, or at the end of, your story. It was giving the original person the graces they deserved. I said to the person responsible not to do that without permission or at the very least ask before doing what she did. I also said that if she had mentioned me in the info i wouldn't mind her copying bits and pieces;

however, i will point out that she not only copied bits and pieces, she copied whole **PARAGRAPHS** and planted it into her own chapter. So in actuality she was basically just taking my work and trying to pass it off as her own. Now, her response was both idiotic and childish. she went off in a fit of childish rage using the whole 'you dont know what my lifes been like' card which just didn't wash. As far as im concerned her life has nothing to do with the fact that she tried to rip off my work. but again. my response was rather calm. but she took a huff and refused to answer after a while. Years later, out of the blue, she sends me a pm. (private message) She was sure i'd forgotten about her but still endeavoured to apoligise for her behaviour. which was actually quite gracious of her given the time lapse between the hissy fit and the apology.

Now, this isnt the full reason why i hate unoriginal authors, in fact, i dont consider a story an actual story and the so called 'author' an author if they employ this kind of 'writing'; the reason being that yeah sure you strung words together to make a coherant sentence, but thats not really YOUR story. Your just taking from someone THEIR own work and trying say 'hey!! look how good i am!! i can copy someone elses work and dump my own hair brained character in the middle!! praise me!' luckily, that type of crap doesnt happen on this site. and if it does, that person must get chased off faster than shit on a velcrow for i have never encountered a single act of plagerism of another authors work. This, to me, is a good sign. You either have exceadingly aggressive fans chasing these people away, or this site seriously doesn't take no shit from any person on this site. Another good thing. But i've rambled enough.

Um, i am also aware that the whole html/url is a pain for this type of doc, i am sorry about ch1 and the dreaded /i i that are plauging it, i would fix it, but i dont know where that document is and if i copy and paste it the damn quotations, full stops and hiphens will disappear and to be honest i have neither the patience nor the initiative to go through and replace them. you will also notice some strange symbols at odd places in one or two of my chapters, that is the 'disappearing' quotation marks which for some reason isnt recognised. I use my notepad, and paste it into microsoft works to do spellcheck, but i save it as notepad for easier access and upload. uh, back to the point; the url wont let me give you a link to banners that i've done. I've even had some images for rhoda drawn by hand (which may or may not be good, it depends on your view points) but to be honest i'll just stick with using Saaya from Blood+. I've recently got into the manga and i've watched a bit of the anime, but this was AFTER i wrote this story so my intentions were not to use the 'queen' idea in the same manner it did in the story, but it may seem like it is. However, (damn im never gonna shut up -_-')i liked the idea of a queen due to the fact that a king and queen are a pair, and in a game of chess, the queen is strongest (or so i gather i've never played it and have no idea) and the king more or less stays out of the way and works behind the scenes (kaname) so, i wanted to use that idea to the fullest and then while reading Terry's Lords and Ladies book i got to thinking; only one queen can rule a hive, if two are put together they'll fight for dominace. So what happens when there's three?

ah, yes, i also have seen both the ending to the manga and the anime so i know what happens. (yay for me) also im considering doing a zero story, question is im not sure if i'll be any good with keeping up with it; but i will try and see where it goes if you guys approve. and i have been doing a shiki, takuma and kain story on but... The kain one i've more or less lost complete interest in, the takuma one i have an update wrote down in my file and the shiki one i've decided to take in another direction. The shiki one you may be interested in, but the 3rd chapter starts more as a beginning chapter and it works, well the first 2 to 3 chapters is in 'you' format which puts my work roughly before my miraculous change in typing. but, the update which im taking in another direction is in 'you' format, but im wondering if it'll leave everyone in the dark if i start from ch3 but it DOES seem like a beginning for a story anyway; i'll put it up and you guys let me know.

damn went off topic again; point of the banner thing was, i am thinking of putting specific tags on them so you can see them. Searching for them on photobucket is the only way you'll find them, so i'll give them specific tags to make the search easy and tell you what that tag is but first i have to test this theory before i do implement this tactic.

right, im also working on the update for love me if you dare and Twilights bride. Twilights bride is the closest to completion, so that'll be updated first. other than that i have stalled on my jasdebi story, i will get right back on that asap, but right now these two are my main sources of interest. well let me know what you all think and i'll get those updates up asap. Also, my frend baka and i have been tinkering with the idea of doing lemonshots. (well it'll be me writing them but she's given me the incentive to actually follow through with the idea) now i know there is no 'original' space here, but, its based on anime characters so i'll just post it as a various option, that is, if you ladies want to read the lemons. again, let me know via comments. sorry about the long winded info/rant but it had to be known. I have not abandoned you, i have not given up on my work, im just being slow as of late. but hang in there and i'll be updating as usual. sorry if there's spelling mistakes through this i directly typed this into here soooo...yeah anyway, enjoy and keep your alerts switched on!!


End file.
